


Jurassic Legacy: Isla Sorna

by JQuinzelle



Series: Jurassic Legacy [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dinosaurs, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuinzelle/pseuds/JQuinzelle
Summary: June, 1993On Isla Nublar, InGen plans to create the dinosaur theme park, Jurassic Park, for the world to marvel at.Although some dinosaurs are bred on Isla Nublar for show, the real factory for Jurassic Park is based on Isla Sorna, or Site B, as employees call it.When a disgruntled employee releases a malicious code into the island mainframes the technology misbehaves and chaos ensues.In the direct path of a terrible hurricane, most personnel are being evacuated, but those aware of the security breach, they stay behind to maintain Site B.BioSyn, a tech company, exploits the situation by dispatching a team with the mission of retrieving a live sample dinosaur for an investor representative.Amongst ferocious tyrants and a raging wind are a troubled couple, caught in the crossfire between the two corporations, learning secrets from InGen’s operations and of each other.Something will survive. Will they?
Series: Jurassic Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706323
Kudos: 1





	Jurassic Legacy: Isla Sorna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feature-length screenplay taking place in the Jurassic Park cinematic canon. As Jurassic Park: The Game was once considered part of the canon, there is a reference to a character from the video game. I tried my best to maintain formatting in the transfer to AO3, so forgive and notify me of any errors in the formatting by a bad transfer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACH - NIGHT

SUPER: PUNTA ISLITA, COSTA RICA, 1992

ROSA, a middle aged Latina mother, looks for her daughter on  
the beach.

NOTE: The following scene is in Spanish with subtitles.

ROSA  
Ariel!

No response.

ROSA  
Where is that girl? Ariel!

A Latina girl, 9, giggles from around the bend, ARIEL. Rosa  
follows the giggling to find Ariel poking something in the  
brush with a stick.

ROSA  
What are you doing? It's bedtime.  
Come here!

ARIEL  
Look what I found!

ROSA  
Stop playing, Ariel. Your father  
is --

As Rosa nears, she sees a severely decomposed TROODON, a  
small silver dinosaur, partially eaten. A few crabs scuttle  
out of the bowels of the carcass.

Ariel is disgusted and horrified by the crabs inhabiting the  
body crawling out towards her.

Rosa grabs Ariel by the arm, startling Ariel so, that she  
falls, face forward, beside the carcass.

Ariel screams.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

SUPER: CUPERTINO, CALIFORNIA

Within the sterile conference room of the BioSyn HQ is a long  
table.

At the table are seated: MARIANA GUERRERO, an early 30s  
excitable professional on animal behavior; PAOLA RUIZ, a  
profit oriented early 40s chief of genetics; and JADE  
FRANKLIN, a late 20s lawyer for MASCOM NETWORK, part of  
MASRANI GLOBAL.

Standing, rather than sitting, at the table's end is the  
charismatic, yet shady head of BioSyn, mid-30s, LEWIS  
DODGSON.

DODGSON  
Jade, what I offer your company is,  
believe me, beyond anything Simon  
can imagine. I have a theory that-

An INTERN enters the room.

INTERN  
You have a phone call.

DODGSON  
I'm in the middle of business.

INTERN  
It's Dennis.

DODGSON  
He can wait.

The Intern ducks out. Dodgson turns his attention back to  
Jade.

DODGSON  
I apologize. Interns. Where were  
we?

JADE  
I'm sorry, Mister Dodgson, but  
Mascom's interests in BioSyn are  
purely technological.

Dodgson laughs.

JADE  
Do I entertain you?

DODGSON  
No, no. Sorry. I just can't believe  
you're declining before you even  
see the product.

JADE  
And where is this 'product'?

A middle aged, fit man, DARWIN PRICE, enters the room. He  
carries a steel case.

DARWIN  
Getting this bastard through  
customs, what a pain in the ass.

Dodgson gets excited at Darwin's arrival.

DODGSON  
Jade, please say hello to Mr.  
Darwin Price.

Jade remains seated, but nods slightly.

Dodgson looks at the case.

DODGSON  
Is that it?

DARWIN  
What's left of it.

DODGSON  
Well, let's show Jade here why to  
bet on BioSyn.

Darwin drops the case on the table with a THUD. He turns two  
dials and the case hisses. It opens to reveal the Troodon  
remains in a glass tube surrounded by protective foam.

There's a moment of silence.

JADE  
You want Mascom to invest millions  
into your company... for a lizard?

MARIANA  
Troodon!

JADE  
Excuse me?

MARIANA  
I can't believe it. But it's a --

DODGSON  
\-- A goddamn dinosaur.

Another moment of silence, then Jade erupts in laughter.

Dodgson looks at Darwin with doubt. Darwin shrugs.

JADE  
Is this a joke? Is Simon in on it?

DODGSON  
What do you need from me to get  
into your wallet?

Jade takes a breath.

JADE  
Prove it. Prove it's a dinosaur.

DODGSON  
It's right there!

JADE  
No, not a carcass.

Jade stands.

JADE  
I want to see one. Alive. And not  
some prehistoric gecko. Show me a,  
what are they called? 'Rex-o  
saurus'?

Mariana is about to correct Jade, when Dodgson signals her to  
stand down.

JADE  
Until then, Mascom's relations with  
BioSyn will remain unchanged.

Jade proceeds to exit.

DODGSON  
Jade...

JADE  
Ms. Franklin. Good day to you all.

Jade exits past Darwin. They wait for the door to close, then  
Dodgson groans.

DODGSON  
That went... terribly.

PAOLA  
I could run DNA tests to prove --

DODGSON  
\-- She wants one live and kicking.  
A goddamn 'Rex-o-saurus'!

MARIANA  
She wouldn't know a dinosaur if it  
stepped on her.

PAOLA  
How do we know this isn't the last  
of its kind? Where did it even come  
from?

DARWIN  
That information is classified.

DODGSON  
Darwin, Mariana and Paola are here  
because I've given them clearance.  
Tell them everything.

Dodgson packs up the Troodon and proceeds to exit with the  
case.

DODGSON  
I need to return a call. I got a  
lead on where they're making these  
things.

Dodgson exits. Darwin faces the duo.

DARWIN  
What do you know about InGen?

EXT. EAST DOCKS - DUSK

SUPER: ISLA SORNA, 207 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA, 1993

PHILLIP MANTELL, late 20s, wearing a tan INGEN security  
uniform, stands on the beach, looking out at the setting sun  
behind the tree line.

The sky is clear ahead, to the West, but from the North East  
dark storm clouds approach.

The docks are an industrial area meant for cargo and  
passenger ships alike. At one end, the shipping docks with a  
moored ship, the S.S. VENTURE. DOCK HANDS load the ship.

On the end Phillip is at, the personnel docks, is partially  
paved with dirt roads which lead onto a sandy beach from the  
jungle.

Phillip places a cigarette in his mouth and pulls out a  
silver lighter with an amber stone embedded in it from his  
pocket.

Phillip lights the cigarette and takes a long drag. He  
inhales and exhales with a slight cough. Phillip closes his  
eyes and smiles in the fading sunlight.

PHILLIP  
Annette's going to love it.

Phillip takes another puff.

PHILLIP  
'Phil, you are so amazing! You work  
with -- ?'

A flock of seagulls fly overhead, dropping feces on the bill  
on Phillip's cap. Phillip groans and takes his cap off.

PHILLIP  
\-- Shit.

Phillip chuckles to himself and washes the feces from the  
bill. Phillip's radio statics from his belt clip. It's TOWER,  
the communication center of Isla Sorna.

TOWER (V.O.)  
Site B is -- report to West loading  
\--

A sudden squeal from a VELOCIRAPTOR, followed by Dock Hand  
commotion from the industrial area, calls for Phillip's  
attention. Phillip faces the S.S. Venture.

Silence.

TOWER (V.O.)  
\-- Repeat, Site -- personnel report  
\--

Phillip finishes washing his cap and puts it on.

A GUNSHOT!

Phillip hits the sand, he unclips his radio.

PHILLIP  
This is East Dock security.  
Reporting shots fired.

Phillip releases the talk button. Static.

An alarm blares throughout the docks.

A small speedboat, manned by a CAPTAIN and carrying ANNETTE  
MANTELL, moves around the bend of the beach.

Annette is early 20s, dressed in outdoors clothing.

Phillip cannot hear the boat due to the alarm.

The boat docks and Captain helps Annette off the boat.  
Annette is confused by the alarm.

Phillip gets to his feet, clipping the radio to his belt.

Annette sees Phillip looking at the source of commotion.

The alarm shuts off as Captain drives the boat away. The boat  
engine catches Phillip's attention.

Phillip turns to see Annette in the sunlight walking toward  
him. He realizes he has the cigarette in his mouth. He tosses  
it in the sand and buries it with his foot.

Annette smiles wide at seeing Phillip.

Annette reaches Phillip as he smiles, and puts her arms  
around his waist, kissing his neck.

ANNETTE  
I can smell the cigarette.

PHILLIP  
Yeah, I'm just --

T-REX roars from within Isla Sorna.

They both turn to the tree line.

ANNETTE  
What was that?

Phillip watches the birds fly out of the canopies following  
the rumble of thunder in the earth.

PHILLIP  
Work.

FADE TO:

EXT. THE LONG ROAD HOME - DUSK

The jungle road which leads from the docks on the Eastern end  
of the island to the VILLAGE, a housing community for  
personnel, is thick with plants and mud.

Phillip and Annette sit in the back seat of a Jeep, as an  
escort, KIM, a young female, drives down the road.

Phillip sits behind Kim. Annette is enchanted by the jungle  
around them.

Phillip is doubting his decision in inviting Annette to the  
island after the dock incident, realizing the danger.

ANNETTE  
You told me you worked at a zoo.

PHILLIP  
I said it was a bit like a zoo.

ANNETTE  
What kind of animals?

PHILLIP  
Think big iguanas.

Annette turns back to the jungle as Phillip watches her.

KIM  
I didn't think they'd let you do  
it.

PHILLIP  
What?

KIM  
Let you bring your girlfriend here.

PHILLIP  
Wife.

KIM  
I thought we signed NDAs for a  
reason.

PHILLIP  
Yeah.

KIM  
Shit, you didn't! You're so getting  
sued when --

PHILLIP  
\-- Kim, stop.

Kim laughs.

KIM  
I'm screwing with you, Phil. I  
don't feel like doing the  
paperwork.

Annette faces Phillip.

ANNETTE  
Non-disclosure agreements? For a  
zoo?

PHILLIP  
A lot goes on here. Labs and  
whatnot.

ANNETTE  
Just give me a straight answer,  
Phil. Please.

KIM  
She doesn't know about the park?

PHILLIP  
Kim, you're not helping.

ANNETTE  
Park?

PHILLIP  
I'll tell you. At The Village.

The Jeep follows the road as it turns the bend.

EXT. THE VILLAGE - DUSK

The Jeep carrying Phillip and Annette arrives at The Village,  
a camp of cabins in cul-de-sac layout. There are no people.

The Jeep stops at the entrance of The Village. Annette  
surveys the area from the Jeep.

ANNETTE  
It's so quiet. Where is everyone?

PHILLIP  
I don't know.

Phillip and Annette exit the Jeep. Phillip addresses Kim.

PHILLIP  
Call Tower. Find out what's going  
on.

Kim picks up the radio receiver under the dashboard.

KIM  
Tower, this is Patrol Ninety-Seven  
at the East Dock Encampment.  
The Village is a ghost town. Do you  
copy?

The radio statics briefly, then Tower responds through  
static.

TOWER (V.O.)  
Patrol -- advised -- five-nineteen  
\- protocol is in effect.

KIM  
Repeat.

TOWER (V.O.)  
Five-nineteen has gone dark.

PHILLIP  
What does he mean by 'dark'?

KIM  
Offline.

PHILLIP  
Oh, shit.

Kim talks to Tower.

KIM  
Protocol for that calls for armed  
personnel. There's no one here.

TOWER (V.O.)  
\-- incoming storm, all personnel  
evacuated- West Dock. Don't know  
why -- The Village.

The radio statics. Kim looks Phillip in the eye.

KIM  
I didn't hear any evacuation  
notice.

PHILLIP  
I wouldn't have brought Annette if  
-

KIM  
(into radio)  
Why weren't we informed of the  
evacuation?

TOWER (V.O.)  
\-- mainframe's caught -- systems  
are going offline.

The radio fades into static. Kim hangs up the receiver.

KIM  
Five-nineteen.

ANNETTE  
What's five-nineteen?

PHILLIP  
Hey, Kim, are you in a hurry?

KIM  
To get off this island? Always.

Phillip chuckles.

PHILLIP  
Annette and I need to talk.

KIM  
Talk on the ride to the West Docks.

PHILLIP  
It's one of those conversations.

KIM  
The reason why I stay single.

PHILLIP  
We'll meet you at the docks.

Phillip leans closer to Kim.

PHILLIP  
I'm trying to fix things. With  
Annette. This is my last chance.

KIM  
Here? Now?

PHILLIP  
I thought it'd be romantic.

KIM  
God, you're an idiot.

Phillip slaps the hood of the Jeep and addresses Annette.

PHILLIP  
Tour is over.

Kim drives the Jeep back onto The Long Road Home and  
continues her drive into the island. Annette watches the Jeep  
leave.

Annette turns to Phillip, whom is pensive as he surveys The  
Village.

ANNETTE  
I asked a question and you ignored  
me.

PHILLIP  
I'm sorry. What was it?

ANNETTE  
What's section five-nineteen?

Phillip smiles at Annette.

PHILLIP  
Nothing. Let's just go to my room.

ANNETTE  
Stop lying!

PHILLIP  
I'm not lying.

ANNETTE  
You're lying right now! You were  
going to lie about the cigarette on  
the beach.

Phillip's smile fades as he makes eye contact with Annette.

PHILLIP  
Five-nineteen. It's carnivore  
containment. Big carnivores.

ANNETTE  
Like bears?

PHILLIP  
Bigger. Let's go inside.

Phillip leads Annette to the far cabin.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONFERENCE ROOM - DUSK

The conference room of the security center has a table pushed  
to the rear, used as a platform for a slide projector which  
would shine down the clearing in a row of chairs. The  
projector is on a blank slide and the lights are off.

At the front, a 40s woman with graying hair, just finished  
giving a presentation, CASSANDRA GARCIA.  
She has currently the upmost authority on Isla Sorna,  
assigned for a specific task by InGen.

Before Cassandra, in the row of chairs, are three officials: 

LAURA BLOOM, mid 30s, chief of security on Isla Sorna,  
dressed somewhat militant, looking visibly upset.

NEIL MICHEAL, early 30s, dressed a casual in a branded InGen  
logo t-shirt, is revising notes on a PDA. He is the head of  
technology on the island.

RAPHAEL FLORES, late 40s, an InGen investigator, higher in  
rank than Cassandra within InGen, wearing an authoritative  
suit with his legs and arms crossed.

CASSANDRA  
There's no simpler way to put this:  
we have a security breach within  
InGen. Mr. Flores?

Raphael clears his throat and stands. He faces the group to  
address them.

RAPHAEL  
Good evening. As heads of your  
divisions, InGen feels your input  
on this breach would be of great  
value.

LAURA  
So, all of these glitches and  
accidents this past month were...?

CASSANDRA  
Little attacks on our systems.

RAPHAEL  
It shouldn't be a mystery to any of  
you what they are after, given the  
nature of our business. We have a  
notion BioSyn may be responsible.

NEIL  
Why do they sound familiar?

Neil searches for information on BioSyn on his PDA.

RAPHAEL  
Founder of BioSyn, Lewis Dodgson,  
already has a checkered past, but  
somehow avoided indictment.

Neil reads off his tablet.

NEIL  
BioSyn. Founded in eighty-six.  
Suspected of extorting Genesis Labs  
over research data in eighty-nine.  
And BioSyn develops new tech the  
next year. BioSyn shifts focus to  
genetics in ninety-two. Hello,  
Captain Obvious.

LAURA  
So, we know it's BioSyn. Involve  
the feds.

CASSANDRA  
That's our problem. We have no real  
evidence.

RAPHAEL  
The paper trail only goes as far as  
to get a hefty fine out of them.  
InGen needs BioSyn gone.

LAURA  
Have Hammond throw money at them  
like he always --

CASSANDRA  
\-- InGen has dotted most I's, but  
hasn't crossed all the T's with the  
U.S. Government.

LAURA  
What does that mean?

RAPHAEL  
Some of our research isn't on par  
with the law.

Neil chuckles to himself.

NEIL  
Skeletons in the corporate closet.

RAPHAEL  
Which you are one of, correct?  
Embezzling thousands and still on  
payroll.

NEIL  
It was either InGen service or  
prison.

RAPHAEL  
Glad you didn't choose prison.  
You're going to trace and log the  
source of our issues.

NEIL  
Way ahead of you. Did you know  
there's an encrypted folder in our  
databases? I'm talking layers upon  
layers of custom encryption.

CASSANDRA  
Leave it.

RAPHAEL  
What's in it?

CASSANDRA  
Raphael, leave the folder alone.  
They are very sensitive R&D files.

RAPHAEL  
Very well.

Raphael eyes Neil's PDA.

RAPHAEL  
Can your toy help find the source  
of our problem?

NEIL  
I've set us up on a wireless  
network. I can hunt the bug all  
while playing Minesweeper.

Neil goes back to using his PDA.

NEIL  
I'm also gonna need to move some  
files into a digital vault.

CASSANDRA  
I need to access my folder.

NEIL  
Just ask me when you need it.

CASSANDRA  
That won't work.

NEIL  
Well, we can't leave it in plain  
sight.

CASSANDRA  
Put it on a damn floppy then! I  
need constant access. It's not  
going in your vault.

NEIL  
Okay, geez. Simmer down.

LAURA  
Back on point, the identity of our  
rats. I mean, are they all wearing  
BioSyn logo baseball caps?

RAPHAEL  
Beyond this room, everyone is  
suspect.

INT. EL VIEJO CANTINA - DUSK

SUPER: PUNTA ISLITA, COSTA RICA

NOTE: EL VIEJO is the cantina Dodgson met DENNIS NEDRY at in  
the JURASSIC PARK (1993) film.

Darwin sits at the bar drinking a beer, wearing a BioSyn logo  
baseball cap, with empty bottles and empty shot glasses on  
display on the bar. A satellite phone rests on the bar as  
well.

Paola and Mariana sit at a table, both dressed for jungle  
exploration. Jade looks uncomfortable in a business suit.  
They are accompanied by a gruff mercenary staying sober,  
known as ELIAS.

MARIANA  
I get to travel and see dinosaurs?  
Best. Job. Ever!

Jade chuckles.

MARIANA  
What's so funny?

JADE  
Your employer, Mr. Dodgson. He's  
sent us on a fool's errand.

PAOLA  
You can't be serious.

MARIANA  
That was a dinosaur!

JADE  
It was a lizard! A dead one.

ELIAS  
What about dinosaurs? I used to be  
obsessed as a kid.

Mariana smiles at Elias.

MARIANA  
Weren't we all?

The sat phone rings. Darwin answers. It's Dodgson.

DARWIN  
Yes, sir. We'll be there.

Darwin hangs up and walks over to the table. Elias looks at  
Dodgson.

ELIAS  
What's this about dinosaurs?

DARWIN  
You won't believe me, Elias, but  
I'll tell you anyway. We're hunting  
living, breathing dinosaurs on a  
private tropical island.

Elias scoffs.

ELIAS  
Bullshit. You're playing me. You're  
saying, I get to shoot a T-Rex?

DARWIN  
Dodgson rather we tranq them if we  
have to.

ELIAS  
Whatever fantasy Dodgson has, as  
long as I get paid, I'll play ball.

Mariana and Paola laugh at Elias. Elias turns to the pair.

ELIAS  
What?

DARWIN  
Let's go, people!

Paola and Jade stand, walking toward the exit. Mariana stops  
to smile at Elias.

MARIANA  
May want to pack a change of shorts  
for when we get there, soldier.  
You're gonna need them.

INT. PHILLIP'S CABIN - DUSK

Phillip's cabin is a real bare-bones place, more of a room  
than a full cabin, with only a bathroom, no kitchen.

Phillip sits on the edge of a futon and thinks. Annette is in  
the bathroom. Phillip notices an ashtray on the floor and  
slides it under the bed with his foot.

ANNETTE (O.S.)  
What was the point of this, Phil?

Phillip hesitates to answer.

ANNETTE (O.S.)  
A romantic getaway to a tropical  
island? A year too late.

PHILLIP  
Anne, I love you.

Annette steps out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a  
towel.

ANNETTE  
I love you too, Phil.

Annette approaches the futon to sit beside Phillip.

ANNETTE  
But you're never around. And you  
lie. A lot.

PHILLIP  
It's work. NDAs and all that.

ANNETTE  
Then quit! Come home.

Phillip looks Annette in the eye. Annette smiles. Phillip  
returns the smile.

PHILLIP  
I'm due for a promotion.

ANNETTE  
And you're overdue in loving me.

PHILLIP  
I had to pull a lot of strings for  
this job.

ANNETTE  
I'll help you find another. One  
that doesn't alienate you from  
society. And me.

Phillip chuckles from stress.

PHILLIP  
That's all it takes?

ANNETTE  
For now.

PHILLIP  
Alright. Let's go home then. I'll  
submit my resignation tomorrow.

Annette sniffles.

PHILLIP  
You okay?

ANNETTE  
I've missed you, Phil.

Phillip and Annette embrace.

PHILLIP  
I've missed you, too.

EXT. THE LONG ROAD HOME - DUSK

Phillip drives a beat-up covered Jeep down The Long Road  
Home. Storm clouds have reached the island and there is a  
slight rain.

Annette looks at the passing jungle from her window.

Phillip takes a peek at Annette through the corner of his  
eye. She looks troubled.

ANNETTE  
This place is so strange. Even the  
plants are different.

PHILLIP  
InGen engineered.

ANNETTE  
What exactly does InGen do?

PHILLIP  
A little bit of everything.

Annette looks at Phillip.

PHILLIP  
Genetics. They work on genetics.

ANNETTE  
What was that sound at the beach?

PHILLIP  
Machines and stuff.

ANNETTE  
You were doing okay so far.

Phillip looks away from the road at Annette.

PHILLIP  
InGen has a project going on  
several islands. It's pretty crazy.  
There's no easy way to say this,  
but InGen is creating an amusement  
park full of dino --

Annette points at a TRICERATOPS crossing the road.

ANNETTE  
\-- What the hell is that!?

Phillip looks ahead to see the Triceratops and slams the  
breaks in reaction. The Jeep swerves on mud, barely missing  
the Triceratops as it slides into the jungle, crashing head  
first into a tree.

The Triceratops is startled by the crash and asserts the  
wrecked Jeep.

Phillip groans, his head on the steering wheel. Annette is  
passed out in her seat. Phillip moves slightly and presses  
the horn with his head by accident.

The Triceratops roars and charges at the Jeep.

Phillip sees the Triceratops approach through the corner of  
his eye. He closes his eyes.

The Triceratops rams the Jeep and it rolls deep into the  
jungle.

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN - NIGHT

SUPER: LAS CINCO MUERTES, 203 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA

A helicopter approaches the chain of five islands known as  
LAS CINCO MUERTES, including Isla Sorna. It skirts the  
perimeter of a black clouded storm.

INT. HELICOPTER - NIGHT

A BIOSYN PILOT flies the helicopter with Darwin as passenger.  
Paola, Mariana, Elias, and Jade are in the back.

JADE  
I didn't consider all of the air  
travel.

PAOLA  
You wanted to see them live.

JADE  
I feel sick.

DARWIN  
Hold that thought, Jade. We are  
nearly there.

Elias turns to Mariana.

ELIAS  
You don't look like the office  
type.

MARIANA  
I'm not. Dodgson contracted me out  
of Hollywood.

ELIAS  
You're pretty enough for movies.

MARIANA  
I worked with animals.

ELIAS  
What do you do for Dodgson now?

MARIANA  
Profiling the next step in  
evolution.

Elias looks confused.

MARIANA  
InGen engineered a method of  
splicing DNA, but refuse to apply  
this technology on humans. Paola  
and I, we're taking on that  
initiative.

ELIAS  
How did your boss learn of this  
island of dinosaurs?

PAOLA  
A friend of mine spilled the beans  
for a few dollars.

ELIAS  
Friend? Were you...?

PAOLA  
InGen? For a couple of years. 

The helicopter arrives at the South-Eastern coast, out of  
sight from the docks.

DARWIN  
We should land here.

The helicopter descends.

ELIAS  
Genetics, spies, dinosaurs. What in  
the Hell is BioSyn into?

DARWIN  
We develop and manufacture advanced  
technologies for private contracts.

ELIAS  
I don't buy that.

DARWIN  
Well, I'm no salesman.

EXT. ISLA SORNA, SOUTH-EAST COAST - NIGHT

Darwin is checking on the equipment from a crate left with  
them, containing essentials, weapons, and tech to transport  
samples. NOTE: Tech is similar to the BARBASOL shaving can  
tech in JURASSIC PARK (1993).

Elias is checking his weapon as Darwin inventories the  
supplies with a checklist.

Jade is vomiting in a bush.

Paola approaches Darwin and helps check on the tech. Mariana  
walks up to Elias' side and picks up a rifle, attempting to  
imitate Elias' checks.

The helicopter leaves the island.

Elias cocks the rifle, as does Mariana. Elias smiles at  
Mariana.

ELIAS  
Are you a decent shot?

MARIANA  
I'm pretty good at Duck Hunt.

ELIAS  
Ah, a duck hunter. Anticipating  
flight patterns. Stealth, patience.

MARIANA  
I meant the game, Duck Hunt. On the  
Nintendo.

Elias chuckles.

ELIAS  
I watched the trees from the  
chopper. Not a sign of dinosaurs.

MARIANA  
When BioSyn starts engineering,  
we'll make them neon for you.

A pause, then Elias laughs.

ELIAS  
Mariana, was it? You're funny.

MARIANA  
Finally, someone says it!

Paola speaks low to Darwin.

PAOLA  
Am I the only one sensing some  
chemistry here?

DARWIN  
You and me? No.

Jade approaches Mariana and Elias, wiping her mouth.

PAOLA  
Mariana and the merc, dummy!

DARWIN  
Oh, I didn't notice.

Jade leans on the crate.

MARIANA  
(to Jade)  
Hungry?

Elias laughs again.

Jade grimaces and approaches Darwin.

DARWIN  
I guess something's there.

Jade speaks to Darwin as she nears.

JADE  
This whole gag has gone on long  
enough, Darwin. Dodgson can kiss  
Mascom's interest in BioSyn  
goodbye! I mean, for Christ's sake,  
where are the motherf -- ?

A BOOM of a dinosaur footstep silences the group.

JADE  
What was that?

Another BOOM. Darwin takes a tranquilizer rifle from the  
crate and loads it.

PAOLA  
Think that's necessary?

Another BOOM and the trees crack and sway. Paola grabs a  
rifle and loads it like Darwin.

MARIANA  
Explosions?

ELIAS  
Explosions don't do that to trees.

Silence.

Suddenly, a MAMENCHISAURUS bursts through the trees toward  
the beach. Darwin and Paola lower their rifles. Mariana is  
stupefied. Elias' mouth is wide open in shock. Jade is  
frozen.

The group stare in wonder at the Mamenchisaurus as it nibbles  
on a nearby tree top.

MARIANA  
It's a -- it's a --

ELIAS  
A goddamned dinosaur.

Jade lets out a delayed scream.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

Cassandra and Raphael talk privately with the lights off.

CASSANDRA  
Neil pinpointed the source of our  
'glitches'.

RAPHAEL  
Programming?

CASSANDRA  
Some kind of virus. From Isla  
Nublar.

RAPHAEL  
How did it enter our system? I  
thought we were independent from  
Nublar.

CASSANDRA  
InGen wanted everything synched.  
'Spare no expense'. We set up a  
satellite network and --

RAPHAEL  
\-- What Sorna systems are linked  
with Nublar?

Cassandra pauses.

CASSANDRA  
All of them.

RAPHAEL  
Jesus. This virus, what can it do?

CASSANDRA  
Crash systems, write code. Open the  
doors to anyone on the other side.

RAPHAEL  
This was a huge oversight by --

CASSANDRA  
\-- It was the only way Site B would  
have worked in order to efficiently  
process these creatures.

RAPHAEL  
And now we have an open door to  
decades of research.

CASSANDRA  
I'm afraid so.

RAPHAEL  
Fix it.

Raphael grunts and exits the room.

Cassandra sighs.

CASSANDRA  
Henry, what are we getting into?

EXT. HEART OF ISLA SORNA - NIGHT

What is considered as the "HEART OF ISLA SORNA" is the center  
of the island. It is a thick wild of untamed jungle, down the  
hill and across a river from The Long Road Home.

The storm has reached the island and it is raining hard.

The Jeep rests against a tree, feet from a steep 6 foot drop  
on the hillside into the river. The Jeep is barely intact.

Phillip awakes higher up on the hillside, having been thrown  
from the Jeep. He rolls onto his back and breathes hard. In  
his thigh is an embedded shard of glass. Phillip looks at it.

PHILLIP  
Damn it.

Phillip tugs on the shard and screams.

A T-Rex roars in the distance.

Phillip tugs on the shard again, this time suppressing his  
breath. He pulls until it slides out with a withheld scream.  
The shard was not so deep as to impair Phillip.

Phillip stands on shaky knees and stumbles to the Jeep.

PHILLIP  
Annette?

Phillip reaches the Jeep. He makes his way to the passenger's  
side only to find the seat empty. No blood.

Phillip frantically looks around the surrounding area. He  
calls out for Annette.

PHILLIP  
Annette!

A VELOCIRAPTOR shrieks.

Phillip doesn't care as he lets a long yell flood the jungle.

PHILLIP  
Annette!

Various creatures, new and old, respond, followed by the  
crack of thunder.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

The control room has rows of computer stations and a grid of  
screens elevated before a station with two computers.

The grid would display security camera feed from various  
locations across the island, but now they only show static.

Neil is manning the station, switching between computers.  
Raphael stands with his arms crossed behind Neil, watching  
him work. Cassandra watches the monitors on Neil's station.

NEIL  
This isn't good. A lot of shit's  
offline.

RAPHAEL  
What is offline?

NEIL  
What isn't? Whomever installed this  
thing, they're good.

RAPHAEL  
How good?

NEIL  
Good enough to shut down every  
security measure on all our  
islands.

RAPHAEL  
Boot them back up.

NEIL  
That's the funny thing.

Neil types a command and hits enter.

A rough cut-out of DENNIS NEDRY appears on screen. NOTE: This  
is the same animation of Nedry from the JURASSIC PARK (1993)  
film.

NEDRY  
Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the  
magic word.

NEIL  
There's our mole. Quite the ego.

RAPHAEL  
Dennis Nedry. Son of a bitch.

NEIL  
Know him?

RAPHAEL  
I recommended him to Hammond.

NEIL  
Suddenly, I feel better about  
myself.

CASSANDRA  
Who is he?

RAPHAEL  
A programming genius. Neil, contact  
Nublar. Warn them about Nedry.

NEIL  
Boss, chances are they already  
know.

Nedry on the monitor plays audio in a loop.

RAPHAEL  
Mute that already! I have enough  
headaches.

Neil mutes Nedry. He continues to type as Raphael and  
Cassandra speak.

RAPHAEL  
If Nedry gets off the island,  
InGen's finished.

CASSANDRA  
Neil, is the encryption on my  
folder still intact?

NEIL  
The ominous folder of secrets?  
Yeah, no getting by that one.

Neil's computer beeps.

NEIL  
Good news, Raph.

RAPHAEL  
About time.

Neil hits the enter key. The lights turn off. Raphael is  
unimpressed.

RAPHAEL  
We have a light switch.

NEIL  
How are you...? I just got access  
to some local systems!

CASSANDRA  
Local?

NEIL  
Well, just this building. But!  
Check this out.

Neil points at the monitor grid and types.

A screen displays a simple map of the Isla Sorna, mostly red,  
as a tracking system of human bodies on the island.

North Security Center is showing four dots. Three North  
Security Center dots are clustered in the control room, one  
is walking the hall toward the control room.

NEIL  
Apparently our rescue grid was  
unaffected.

The dot in the hall reaches the control room. Everyone faces  
the doors entering. The doorknob rattles, then opens slowly.

In walks Laura to everyone staring at her.

LAURA  
What?

CASSANDRA  
Neil's got rescue working.

LAURA  
That's something.

RAPHAEL  
Why is the rest of the map red like  
that?

NEIL  
It just needs to scan the island.

RAPHAEL  
How long does that take?

NEIL  
Fifteen minutes?

RAPHAEL  
What else works?

NEIL  
For now, that's it. I mean, I could  
access more systems if we just  
reboot the entire thing down at the  
labs.

CASSANDRA  
Do it.

NEIL  
Yeah, into the Heart of Isla Sorna?  
I'd rather not be eaten alive.

INT. RIVERBED - NIGHT

Annette's lower body is submerged in the river, her head  
resting on mud. The river carried Annette about a mile from  
the Heart of Isla Sorna.

Small dinosaurs, COMPSOGNATHUS, or "Compies", have gathered  
around the unconscious Annette. One of the Compies approaches  
Annette. It sniffs her hair.

The rest of the Compies approach Annette.

Annette groans and opens her eyes to the sight of a Compy.  
Her eyes grow wide as a Compy cocks her head at Annette.  
Annette screaming causes the Compies to attack. They jump on  
her and bite at every part of her body.

Annette rolls in the mud, ripping and throwing Compies left  
and right, and they keep coming back.

Annette lets out a long, painful scream when one bites her  
lip. She grabs the Compy by the body and tears it off, blood  
dripping down her neck. Annette grabs the Compy's head and  
twists it, breaking the neck. She throws the dead Compy at  
the others, and they scurry away.

ANNETTE  
Fear me, lizards!

Annette wipes her mouth of the blood and spits. She gets to  
her feet and out of the water, inspecting her surroundings.  
She notices Phillip is missing.

ANNETTE  
Phil? Phil!

A DILOPHOSAURUS chirps and clicks.

Annette is frozen. She's too terrified to move. She weeps.

ANNETTE  
Phil... Why did you bring me here?

EXT. THE VILLAGE - NIGHT

The BioSyn group arrive at The Village on foot, each carrying  
a rifle save for Jade. Elias leads the group with Darwin  
covering the rear. They stop at the entrance.

DARWIN  
What do we have here?

ELIAS  
Barracks.

Darwin surveys The Village, noticing a remaining Jeep with  
the InGen logo on the doors.

DARWIN  
And wheels.

The group enter The Village cautiously. Jade sees the InGen  
logo.

JADE  
So, this whole island of dinosaurs  
belongs to InGen?

DARWIN  
Are you sure you don't want a slice  
now?

JADE  
I'm... Overwhelmed.

A twig snaps. The group freezes.

ELIAS  
Hold here.

DARWIN  
Don't kill any of the dinosaurs.

Elias scoffs and circles around a cabin, disappearing into  
the brush.

MARIANA  
Do you think that was a good idea?  
Letting him go into the jungle  
alone?

DARWIN  
He's paid for.

Kim screams in the brush. Silence. Then, Elias comes out with  
Kim at gunpoint.

ELIAS  
Look what I found.

DARWIN  
Elias, please lower your weapon.

Elias complies as Darwin approaches Kim.

DARWIN  
I take it you work for InGen?

Kim doesn't respond.

DARWIN  
We're not here to harm you. It's  
safe.

KIM  
It's not safe.

DARWIN  
Trust me. It is. What's your name?

KIM  
Kim.

DARWIN  
What's your job with InGen?

KIM  
I'm a driver.

DARWIN  
According to my source, this island  
was evacuated due to the hurricane.  
Yet, you're still here.

KIM  
I missed the boat. Who are you  
people?

DARWIN  
Darwin Price.

KIM  
I've heard of you. On the news.

DARWIN  
Of course.

KIM  
Industrial espionage. I thought you  
were in prison.

DARWIN  
Time served. Speaking of time,  
we're running out of it.

Darwin moves closer to Kim.

DARWIN  
You're going to tell me where InGen  
cooks their eggs on this island.

Kim is scared.

EXT. INGEN COMPOUND - NIGHT

The InGen Compound is a massive complex of buildings  
dedicated to genetic research and cloning. NOTE: As seen in  
JURASSIC PARK III.

Annette struggles uphill to the ridge that overlooks the  
entrance of the compound. She walks toward the compound.

Thunder cracks. Annette stops beside a pickup truck with the  
InGen logo sprayed on it. She traces the contour of the hood  
with her palm, stopping at a gash in the metal, light with  
blood.

ANNETTE  
What kind of monsters are these?

Thunder cracks and Annette hurries to shelter.

Annette reaches the entrance to the compound, when a blur  
moves past the windows. Annette is startled. She slowly opens  
the door and enters.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION - NIGHT

The interior is very sterile and technological. There is a  
reception table at the entrance with working vending machines  
on the side.

Annette stops at the entrance.

ANNETTE  
Hello?

Annette sees the vending machines. She purchases a bag of  
trail mix with cash, when another blur passes behind Annette  
on the vending machine glass reflection.

Annette spins around. No one is there.

ANNETTE  
Hello?

Annette forgets her trail mix as she enters the compound  
further.

A small figure, a little girl, runs briefly into view and  
into a restroom. Annette follows.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, RESTROOM - NIGHT

Within the men's restroom, a weeping from a little girl comes  
out of the far stall.

Annette enters cautiously, but lowers her guard when she  
recognizes the weeping of a child.

ANNETTE  
Hey, you okay?

No response.

ANNETTE  
I'm a little lost. Maybe you can  
help?

No response. Annette reaches the stall and pushes on the  
door, it opens. Inside is the little girl, 10, AMBER  
RICHARDS, crying beside the toilet.

ANNETTE  
Hey, come here. I won't hurt you.

AMBER  
They're out.

ANNETTE  
Who's out? Come here.

Amber shakes her head.

AMBER  
It's not safe.

ANNETTE  
I think I can protect you better  
than a toilet. Where are your  
parents?

Amber freezes.

Annette holds out a hand.

ANNETTE  
Take me to them. Yeah?

Amber shakes her head.

ANNETTE  
You hungry? I can get you a candy  
bar or something.

Amber hesitates, but stands and takes Annette's hand. They  
exit the restroom.

EXT. HEART OF ISLA SORNA - NIGHT

Phillip has been lost in the jungle for a while.

PHILLIP  
Annette! Annette!

A Dilophosaurus chirps nearby. Phillip freezes. He speaks  
low.

PHILLIP  
Annette?

No response.

PHILLIP  
This was a stupid idea, Phil. If  
she hasn't divorced you yet, she --

From behind a tree a Dilophosaur hops out. Phillip  
immediately recognizes the species.

PHILLIP  
You shouldn't be here.

The Dilophosaur cocks her head. Phillip backs away.

PHILLIP  
It's okay, girl. I won't hurt you.

The Dilophosaur moves forward. It stops. Phillip keeps  
backing. The Dilophosaur cocks her head.

PHILLIP  
You better get to your family,  
little girl. It's okay. It's --

The Dilophosaur shrieks and releases its frills.

PHILLIP  
Oh, shit!

Phillip takes off running as the Dilophosaur spits black  
venom where he stood, missing him by a foot. She gives chase.

Phillip jumps over roots and dodges branches as he runs from  
the Dilophosaur which is quickly catching up.

Phillip reaches a cliff over the river. He stops and faces  
the jungle. No sign of the Dilophosaur. Phillip catches his  
breath.

PHILLIP  
Okay. That was scary.

The Dilophosaur jumps out of the jungle, frills out, and  
spits venom at Phillip, striking his chest and sending him  
over the edge of the cliff, into the river.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

Neil is eating chips, his feet resting on the computer  
console. He is alone in the room.

Cassandra enters, speaking with Laura.

Upon noticing their entrance, Neil straightens up and looks  
busy. The women ignore Neil.

CASSANDRA  
This is a disaster.

LAURA  
We didn't expect --

CASSANDRA  
We created the impossible. Don't  
tell me what wasn't expected. How  
many?

Cassandra awaits Neil's response, to which he is unaware.

CASSANDRA  
Neil!

NEIL  
What?

CASSANDRA  
Laura told me you got rescue to  
scan the island and picked up some  
new bodies. How many?

Neil types away at a keyboard. On the map, there is one dot  
by the river, two in the lab, and six near The Village. Also,  
the map shows the four in the North Security Center.

NEIL  
Tell me you know how to read a map.

Cassandra ignores Neil's remark.

Raphael enters.

RAPHAEL  
I heard yelling.

Neil tilts his head at Cassandra.

RAPHAEL  
What's going on?

CASSANDRA  
There are other people on the  
island.

RAPHAEL  
How is this possible? The island  
was evacuated. We should be the  
only ones still here.

NEIL  
Don't know.

CASSANDRA  
Could there be an error?

NEIL  
Given our luck? Who knows?

Cassandra points at the six, grouped together near The  
Village, moving inland.

CASSANDRA  
They are moving inward, but not  
toward the docks.

LAURA  
Could be they are going for the two  
in the lab.

CASSANDRA  
How would they know? We just found  
out.

LAURA  
They came from the East.  
Unauthorized visitors?

CASSANDRA  
You mean an invasion.

RAPHAEL  
A bit dramatic, don't you think?  
What if they are ours?

CASSANDRA  
They are moving towards the labs,  
not the docks. What does that tell  
you?

RAPHAEL  
Tells me they could be lost.

CASSANDRA  
Then you're a fool. Did we forget  
BioSyn? Or the multi-billion dollar  
genetic mine we're sitting on?

Neil reclines in his seat.

NEIL  
We can guess all night, or...

Raphael faces Neil.

RAPHAEL  
What do you have?

NEIL  
We find and ask them ourselves?

Raphael sighs.

RAPHAEL  
This is your island, Cassandra. I'm  
entrusting you to secure it.

CASSANDRA  
Laura, I want you to take a Jeep to  
the lab. Find out about the two  
people there.

LAURA  
What of the intruders? Or the loner  
by the river?

CASSANDRA  
The intruders are moving too fast  
inland. We secure those we can.

LAURA  
And the loner?

A pause.

CASSANDRA  
Just focus on those two. They are  
stationary.

LAURA  
What if they're hostile? The two in  
the lab?

CASSANDRA  
Hostile?

Cassandra thinks.

CASSANDRA  
No escalations. If they're hostile,  
you leave them there.

RAPHAEL  
We can't just ignore them either.

CASSANDRA  
I don't want an outside  
investigation. If they prove to be  
hostile, we let the island handle  
them until we can contact InGen.

Raphael considers Cassandra's remark.

RAPHAEL  
They're already pushing boundaries  
with the animals. Leaving the  
intruders there, that's murder.

CASSANDRA  
It's protecting the investment.

RAPHAEL  
I'm not for this.

CASSANDRA  
As you said, this is my damn  
island.

Cassandra stares Raphael down, when Raphael grunts and  
marches out of the room. Cassandra sighs.

LAURA  
I'll get going. The sooner we deal  
with them, the better.

NEIL  
And, Laura, reboot the system while  
you're over there, will you?

CASSANDRA  
Don't.

NEIL  
We're not rebooting the systems?

CASSANDRA  
And open more doors? I think it's  
better if we stay offline.

NEIL  
You have no idea what you're doing,  
do you?

CASSANDRA  
I'm doing my job.

Laura opens a nearby cabinet holding radios and a lethal ammo  
rifle. She takes two radios and the rifle.

LAURA  
Channel two.

Laura tosses a radio at Neil, who doesn't try to catch it.

LAURA  
What the hell, Neil?

NEIL  
Look outside. See that little  
hurricane? These radios won't work  
in it.

Laura looks at Cassandra.

CASSANDRA  
I hate when he's right.

LAURA  
Fine. Give me an hour. If I'm not  
back, send in Neil.

NEIL  
Hey!

Laura is about to exit, when Cassandra stops her.

CASSANDRA  
Laura.

LAURA  
What's up?

CASSANDRA  
Remember where you are.

Laura exits, leaving Cassandra staring at the map.

CASSANDRA  
Neil, what's the status on the  
large carnivore barriers?

NEIL  
Boss, as far we know, there aren't  
any barriers on this island. Not  
anymore.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION - NIGHT

Annette and Amber are eating snacks at a security station.  
Amber is really hungry.

ANNETTE  
Amber, was it?

Amber nods.

ANNETTE  
Where are your parents?

Amber continues eating.

ANNETTE  
You said 'they were out'. What does  
that mean?

Amber speaks with her mouth full.

AMBER  
The pets.

ANNETTE  
What pets?

AMBER  
Daddy's.

Amber continues eating. Annette notices a streak of blood on  
the floor, heading into a hall.

ANNETTE  
Amber, stay here.

AMBER  
Okay.

Annette stands, giving the security station a brief look over  
for a weapon, and deciding on a pen. She approaches the blood  
and squats beside it, poking it with the pen. The blood has  
dried.

Something scratches a surface down the hall, followed by a  
faint scattering of clawed feet.

Annette stands, moving slowly into the hall, emergency lights  
flashing within. Annette is about halfway down the hall when  
the lights flicker. Annette breathes hard.

A Velociraptor shrieks down the hall, briefly appearing in  
the flickering light, and Annette screams, dropping the pen,  
and runs back to Amber.

EXT. INGEN COMPOUND - NIGHT

Phillip walks onto the compound, rain falling hard, wind  
picking up. He stops to breathe against an InGen logo sign.  
He is soaked with a stain from the venom on his clothes.

PHILLIP  
Where are you, Annette?

Thunder rumbles. Phillip gets a chill and shivers.

More thunder, blended with a T-Rex footstep.

Phillip's eye drifts to a puddle of water. A footstep and the  
water ripples. Another step. Another. Like a full running Rex  
moving closer. Phillip knows what that means as his eyes grow  
wide.

A Jeep pulls up from the East, loaded with six passengers,  
the people of The Village. Kim is driving with Darwin as  
passenger. Elias stands in the back with a rifle ready, as  
Jade, Mariana, and Paola sit in the rear seat.

They are all visibly frightened, Jade screaming.

The Jeep turns toward Phillip. Kim flashes her headlights at  
Phillip. Phillip stands confused.

Kim honks.

KIM  
Run, Phil!

Behind the Jeep, out of the trees, a grown T-Rex is giving  
chase.

Phillip freezes as he watches the Jeep near, Rex on tail,  
roaring.

The Rex reaches the Jeep and hits the side with her head.

The Jeep swerves, hitting an exposed root, flipping over and  
crashing into the compound, Elias jumping out before impact.

Elias gets to his feet and picks up his rifle. He runs from  
the Jeep until a good distance away and points the rifle at  
the Rex.

The Rex bites a tire.

Phillip takes the opportunity to help, running to aid Elias.  
Upon several yards from Elias, he aims the rifle at Phillip.  
Phillip stops in his tracks. 

PHILLIP  
Shit! It's cool. Put the gun down.

Elias keeps aiming the gun.

PHILLIP  
You're not InGen, are you?

ELIAS  
Get on the ground!

PHILLIP  
There's a goddamn Rex -- !

The wind kicks up, enough to blow debris.

ELIAS  
Down!

Phillip gets on his belly on the wet ground.

The commotion gets the Rex's attention. She takes steps  
toward the two.

Darwin, seeing the Rex move away, crawls out of the Jeep.

Jade is pinned by the driver's seat with Mariana assisting.

Paola climbs out.

Kim is dead in the driver's seat, sustained by her seatbelt.

Darwin stands and stares at the Rex in awe.

DARWIN  
Son of a bitch.

MARIANA  
Jade needs help!

The Rex cocks her head toward the Jeep.

MARIANA  
Darwin!

DARWIN  
Shut it, Mariana!

The Rex approaches the Jeep.

DARWIN  
All of you... Be quiet.

The Rex stops at the Jeep, sniffing the air. Lightning  
flashes, followed by thunder.

Elias points his rifle at the Rex.

ELIAS  
Keep it distracted.

Darwin presses his body against the Jeep, losing his nerve.  
He sees Elias aiming the rifle.

DARWIN  
Shoot it!

Elias grins.

ELIAS  
Trophy time.

The Rex roars at Darwin. Elias fires a shot at the back of  
the Rex's skull, causing her to yelp slightly.

Elias reloads and fires another shot into her ribs.

The Rex stumbles slightly, backing away. She gets dizzy as  
the tranquilizers take effect.

Elias readies the third shot.

Phillip shoves Elias aside, causing him to shoot the ground.

MARIANA  
Something is pushing against the  
seat. Help us, Darwin!

Phillip ignores the disoriented Rex, as he runs up to the  
Jeep. Darwin is confused.

DARWIN  
Where in the hell did you come  
from?

PHILLIP  
Are you not going to help?

Phillip pushes Darwin out of the way and crawls to the front  
seat, inspecting the seat to find the gear shift has bent  
into it. Phillip kicks the shift and the seat gives.

The Rex gains focus, with labored breathing, and stares down  
Darwin. Darwin is frozen, as is Paola.

Elias aims his rifle for an eye.

ELIAS  
This may hurt.

Elias fires the rifle and pierces the Rex's eye, enough to  
anger her, but not to down her.

The Rex addresses Elias.

Darwin watches.

ELIAS  
Go to sleep, baby. Come on.

Elias reloads and the Rex charges at him. He takes aim as the  
Rex opens its jaws to roar.  
Elias loses his nerve and takes off running, but is soon  
picked up by the Rex's jaws in a swift scream.

Darwin realizes the opportunity and breaks running for the  
jungle, away from everyone.

PAOLA  
Where are you going, asshole!?

This catches the Rex's attention. She faces the Jeep.

PAOLA  
Oh, shit.

PHILLIP  
Don't move! She sees through  
movement.

Paola freezes. She's trying not to cry.

The Rex approaches the Jeep and stops feet from Paola. She  
smells the Jeep, leading to a puddle of engine oil. The Rex  
licks the puddle and hates it, ramming her head into the  
Jeep.

Everyone screams.

Paola takes off after Darwin. Phillip helps push Jade out of  
the Jeep, as Mariana pulls. Phillip pauses a moment to take  
in Kim's death, before exiting the Jeep.

Phillip and company freeze as the Rex smells them. That is,  
until Paola screams in the distance, causing the Rex takes  
off after Paola.

Phillip takes the opportunity to rush the ladies into the  
compound.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION - NIGHT

Phillip pushes Jade and Mariana through the compound doors,  
slamming them behind him. They breathe hard.

From the Laboratory, a glass breaks.

PHILLIP  
Hello?

Phillip enters further into the building, seeing the blood  
leading to the hall. He decides to follow the crash the  
opposite way.

PHILLIP  
Stick close.

Jade and Mariana stick with Phillip as they enter the  
Laboratory.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, LABORATORY - NIGHT

The Laboratory is a lavish display of state-of-the-art  
equipment and tanks holding genetic experiments. NOTE: As  
seen in JURASSIC PARK III.

Phillip enters cautiously, followed by Jade and Mariana.

MARIANA  
It ate him. I liked him and it ate  
him.

Glass breaks again.

PHILLIP  
Hold.

The trio freeze.

From a caged area, the voice of Annette screams out.

ANNETTE  
Get out of here!

PHILLIP  
Annette?

Phillip approaches the cages to see Annette and Amber locked  
inside.

ANNETTE  
Run. Now!

PHILLIP  
I'm not leaving you.

Jade screams.

JADE  
What in the hell is that!?

A feathered Velociraptor, ACE, blocks the entrance to the  
lab, calling out for others.

Phillip spins around and freezes at Ace's presence. Mariana  
presses against a desk.

Jade once again screams as two Raptors, BETH and CERA, jump  
out from either side of the lab, onto counters hosting lab  
tech. Beth returns the call.

Jade holds her breath to keep from screaming.

Ace walks down the steps into the lab. Beth and Cera make  
sure no one else moves, threatening an attack when Jade  
whimpers. The Raptors are distracted by Jade briefly.

Annette unlocks the cage and whispers.

ANNETTE  
Get in.

Ace approaches Phillip, knowing his intention. Phillip is  
frozen as Annette holds onto the gate, ready to open it for  
Phillip. Beth covers the entrance. Ace growls to Cera. Cera  
exits the lab, Beth stepping aside for her.

JADE  
What are they doing?

MARIANA  
Communicating.

Phillip has Ace's attention. He moves Ace away from the cage.

A tree branch breaks through a window, distracting Ace.

Annette opens the cage.

Mariana grabs Jade by the arm and they run into the cage.

Beth moves in as Ace studies Phillip. Phillip is terrified.

Ace sees the girls in the cage, then turns to Beth with a  
bark.

Beth lunges at Phillip enough for him to put up his arms,  
then bites into his forearm. Phillip screams as Beth drags  
him down to the ground.

Ace stares at the women in the cage.

Mariana is fascinated, though terrified.

MARIANA  
They want us.

Beth pushes Phillip around with her snout.

Ace calls to Beth and Beth bites the same wound, causing  
Phillip to scream.

MARIANA  
Unbelievable.

ANNETTE  
Stop!

Beth releases Phillip.

Ace puts a claw on the small of Phillip's back, the razor  
talon tapping his spine.

ANNETTE  
Phillip...

A gunshot resonates from outside the compound, catching Ace  
off guard. Ace orders Beth to investigate.

Beth is about to exit the lab, when she is kicked back by a  
gunshot. She is wounded, not dead.

Ace calls to Beth and she responds, getting to her feet.

Laura enters the lab, rifle ready, keeping the Raptors at  
bay. Ace is angry, Beth is hurt. Laura circles them until the  
Raptors are able to exit. They leave, Ace taking one more  
look back at Laura with a shriek.

Laura holds her ground and calls out to Phillip.

LAURA  
Can you walk?

PHILLIP  
Yeah.

Phillip gets to his feet, checking his wound. He removes a  
tooth from the wound with a groan, dropping it on the ground.

Laura sees Phillip's InGen patch and points at the girls in  
the cage.

LAURA  
They're with you?

Phillip and Laura head toward the cage.

PHILLIP  
Annette is with me. The other two  
and the kid? I don't know.

Laura addresses Annette.

LAURA  
Is she also with InGen?

PHILLIP  
Unofficially.

LAURA  
What does that mean?

PHILLIP  
I, uh, how do I explain this?

Annette steps out of the cage.

LAURA  
Who are you?

ANNETTE  
Annette Mantell. Phillip's wife.

Laura looks at Amber.

LAURA  
Your daughter?

ANNETTE  
No. Her name is Amber Richards. Her  
dad worked here.

LAURA  
I didn't know InGen had a 'bring  
your child to work' day.

ANNETTE  
I'm pretty sure those things killed  
him.

LAURA  
I guess we won't see him in court.

Laura leaves the cage, toward the Lab entrance.

LAURA  
Make sure those two stay close. I  
have questions for all of you.

Phillip looks at Jade and Mariana, Jade afraid of what may  
come.

Annette addresses Amber.

ANNETTE  
It's safe now.

Amber shakes her head.

PHILLIP  
Annette, I'm sorry.

ANNETTE  
Not now, Phil. Just go.

Phillip looks at Jade and Mariana.

PHILLIP  
Come on.

Jade and Mariana exit the cage and follow Phillip out of the  
Lab.

Annette enters the cage and lowers herself to Amber's eye  
level.

ANNETTE  
Hey, that lady, the one that scared  
the monsters, she'll protect us.

AMBER  
She's mean.

ANNETTE  
Well, the monsters are mean too. It  
takes a mean lady to scare them.

AMBER  
They're not monsters. They're  
daddy's pets.

Annette processes.

ANNETTE  
They're gone now.

Annette holds out her hand.

ANNETTE  
Let's go home.

Amber takes Annette's hand and they walk out of the Lab  
together.

EXT. HEART OF ISLA SORNA - NIGHT

Deep in the dark jungle, Darwin and Paola rest beside an  
unconscious Rex, the same which chased them.

Paola looks emotionally confused by the success of capturing  
the Rex and terror she just experienced, not knowing what to  
feel.

Darwin looks confident.

The trees provide some shelter from the storm.

DARWIN  
Something goes right. For once.

PAOLA  
Elias died.

DARWIN  
He was hired help. He knew the  
risks.

PAOLA  
Of a dinosaur infested island?

DARWIN  
Don't give me attitude, Paola.

PAOLA  
Attitude? People died!

Darwin stands.

DARWIN  
You think I don't understand that?  
That I'm some cold son of a bitch?

Paola stands also.

PAOLA  
Yes, I think you are cold. We all  
know you're just another con.

Darwin is offended. He marches up to Paola.

DARWIN  
Don't call me a con. Hear me? I  
brought CEOs to their knees. I --

PAOLA  
\-- You are a stinking convict and  
that's all you'll ever -- !

Darwin slaps Paola. There's a moment of silence as they both  
realize what happened. Paola starts to weep.

DARWIN  
I've made my mistakes. But I'm a  
better man now.

PAOLA  
Stay away from me.

DARWIN  
Let's just head toward the coast.  
Call this in.

PAOLA  
Screw you, asshole!

A Dilophosaur chirps nearby.

DARWIN  
Quiet!

PAOLA  
What? Or you'll hit me? Again? I  
hope they tear you apart!

Paola lunges at Darwin, whom resists, but doesn't strike her  
again. Paola punches Darwin in the face and pushes him toward  
the Rex.

DARWIN  
Feel better?

Paola takes off into the jungle.

DARWIN  
You'll die out there!

PAOLA (O.S.)  
Then, you killed me!

Paola disappears into the jungle.

Darwin sits beside the Rex. He pats down his clothing,  
pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Then, he  
takes a map from his rear pocket. It's a satellite map of  
Isla Sorna.

DARWIN  
Next time, Dodgson does his own  
dirty work.

He opens the map.

DARWIN  
Let's get back to the bird and get  
the hell out of here.

Darwin lights his cigarette. He takes a puff and thinks.

DARWIN  
Shit, I have a Tyrannosaurus Rex.  
What am I thinking? BioSyn can go  
to Hell!

Darwin laughs.

DARWIN  
I can sell this bitch off, hire a  
dozen Elias', and take every damn --

A Dilophosaur steps out of the brush, curious about Darwin's  
cigarette smoke. Darwin puffs nervously.

DARWIN  
Easy, now. I'll come back for you  
later.

Darwin stands straight and takes a step away from the  
Dilophosaur, toward the Rex's head.

The Dilophosaur picks up her breathing, then releases her  
frills with a hiss, frightening Darwin that he stumbles and  
falls beside the Rex's jaws, cigarette hitting the ground.

The Dilophosaur notices the cigarette and takes a moment  
before putting away the frills. She smells the cigarette.

DARWIN  
Easy now. You like that smell?

Suddenly, the Dilophosaur picks up her head and runs away.

DARWIN  
I guess it's not a smoker.

Darwin gets to his feet with a chuckle.

DARWIN  
Probably not a good idea to smoke --

The Rex, awake, bites into Darwin's arm, lifting him up in a  
scream of agony. She throws him into the jungle and  
disappears into it after Darwin.

Darwin screams into a gurgled cry before silence, then a  
roar.

EXT. INGEN COMPOUND - NIGHT

The wind is fierce and rain pours freely.

Phillip guides Mariana and Jade to the threshold of the  
building. It is raining near sideways. Laura basks in the  
rain, yet still under the threshold.

LAURA  
Nature is relentless.

PHILLIP  
What does that mean?

Laura looks at Phillip.

LAURA  
The storm drove them away. But not  
for long.

PHILLIP  
Then, we should leave.

Annette exits the building with Amber. Thunder claps,  
frightening Amber that she hugs Annette.

LAURA  
We're not going anywhere in this.

MARIANA  
This hurricane wasn't supposed to  
hit the island.

LAURA  
What?

MARIANA  
It was bad enough for an evac, that  
we knew. But it was supposed to  
blow out into the Pacific.

LAURA  
Who are you people?

MARIANA  
BioSyn.

LAURA  
You know, InGen will --

MARIANA  
\-- InGen is crippled by its own  
greed. You think BioSyn made it to  
this island without help?

ANNETTE  
Listen, I don't know what spy game  
this is, but the girl and I, we  
want out.

LAURA  
Annette, was it? There is no out.  
Not now.

ANNETTE  
Call in a chopper or boat or --

PHILLIP  
\-- What Laura's saying is that the  
hurricane makes getting off the  
island impossible.

Annette is frustrated as she guides Amber back inside.

Laura addresses Mariana.

LAURA  
Your friend is BioSyn also?

Mariana shakes her head.

MARIANA  
She represents an investor.

Laura looks at Jade and smiles.

LAURA  
Still want to invest?

Jade shakes her head, fear in her eyes.

LAURA  
Good.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

Neil is at work on his computer as Raphael consults Cassandra  
behind him.

CASSANDRA  
Could it be an error?

RAPHAEL  
We're tracking LIVING humans. We  
lost two in minutes. I doubt it.

CASSANDRA  
If not an error, then...

RAPHAEL  
People are dying.

Neil reclines in his seat.

NEIL  
Cassie's right, boss. There is  
blood on someone's hands.

RAPHAEL  
Damn it!

NEIL  
Calm down, chief. Could've been the  
intruders.

RAPHAEL  
One life lost is one too many.  
Regardless of who they work for.  
Are the people still huddled in the  
lab?

NEIL  
We got a runner in the jungle.

RAPHAEL  
Where's Laura?

NEIL  
Lab. I assume.

Raphael takes off his suit jacket and marches to the locker  
with the guns, taking a rifle.

NEIL  
Not the best reaction.

RAPHAEL  
No one else is dying on this  
island.

CASSANDRA  
There's nothing we can do. Not with  
the storm.

Raphael loads the rifle.

RAPHAEL  
When I was a boy, a flood ripped  
through my town. Homes destroyed.  
Washed away. I was in my bedroom,  
door blocked, water rising. A man,  
regular guy, they told him that  
diving into the rushing waters was  
suicide. He did just that. Nearly  
drowned to save me.

Raphael cocks the rifle.

RAPHAEL  
And today I stand before you, ready  
to dive in.  
I have to assume Laura didn't make  
it. Those people need protection.

NEIL  
And how do we get them off the  
island exactly?

RAPHAEL  
No one is leaving this island  
tonight. We'll have to survive. The  
storm. The dinosaurs. The island.  
We're strongest together.

NEIL  
You know, I was actually going to  
call in sick today.

CASSANDRA  
If you leave, we won't be able  
communicate with you. You'll be on  
your own.

RAPHAEL  
I work best on my own.

Raphael exits the room.

NEIL  
Did he just commit suicide?

CASSANDRA  
Shut up, Neil.

EXT. HEART OF ISLA SORNA - NIGHT

Paola is lost in the jungle, thick with plant life. She is  
exhausted from running, the Rex isn't chasing her. She  
huddles under the roots of a tree. The wind is tearing the  
jungle apart.

PAOLA  
Hope something ate Darwin. Piece of  
shit.

Paola shivers.

PAOLA  
I'm going to die here.

Paola digs deeper into the roots. Something pushes against  
Paola's back. She shifts and a Compy falls on the ground from  
behind her.

Paola shrieks and pushes herself against the roots, away from  
the Compy. More Compies come out of the roots. Half a dozen  
Compies stand and stare at Paola.

The ground RUMBLES.

The Compies move toward Paola. Paola freaks out and climbs  
out of the roots into the storm.

The RUMBLING intensifies.

The Compies stand at the threshold of the roots, staring at  
Paola. They run back into the roots, disappearing.

PAOLA  
I want to go home.

A GALLIMIMUS runs past Paola, causing her to scream. A moment  
passes, then two more run by, one nearly knocking Paola down.

The RUMBLING breaks trees, snaps branches, as a STAMPEDE of  
HERBIVORES run toward Paola. Paola runs.

Paola tries to climb a tree as the Stampede moves around her.  
She gets high enough to avoid the Stampede, as the wind  
threatens to rip the tree from her. The trunk breaks and  
Paola slowly descends into the Stampede.

Paola closes her tearful eyes and prays.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

A marker go offline on the tracking screen.

NEIL  
Another one bites the dust.

CASSANDRA  
Raphael?

Neil points at the marker moving toward the lab.

NEIL  
That's Raphael.

CASSANDRA  
Where's Laura?

NEIL  
I only see the dots appear and  
disappear. They don't tell me who  
they are.

CASSANDRA  
InGen will never recover from this.

Neil swivels in his seat to face Cassandra.

NEIL  
InGen? Screw InGen! What about us?

CASSANDRA  
We're safe.

NEIL  
We're not safe! There's a handful  
of people still out there. Two- no,  
three of them are most likely dead.

CASSANDRA  
And more will die if we lose our  
heads. We have to stay in control.

Neil points at the monitor displaying the tracking.

NEIL  
Does that look like 'in control' to  
you? Anything can move around the  
island however it damn pleases. No  
resistance.

CASSANDRA  
What's your solution?

NEIL  
What?

CASSANDRA  
Your solution.

NEIL  
There isn't one. Site B is now  
'chaos island'. Anything can  
happen.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION - NIGHT

Phillip leans against a vending machine, eyes closed,  
meditating. He fiddles with his lighter.

Annette is cradling a sleeping Amber in her arms.

Jade is sitting and biting her nails.

Laura interrogates Mariana.

LAURA  
How were you supposed to go home?  
How did you get here?

MARIANA  
Helicopter.

LAURA  
In a hurricane?

MARIANA  
We skirted it.

LAURA  
And?

MARIANA  
That's all I know! I'm just an  
animal behaviorist, not a damn spy!

LAURA  
But you are a spy.

Laura points at Jade.

LAURA  
And so is she!

Raphael pounds on the entrance door, barricaded by a few  
chairs.

Phillip opens his eyes.

Amber shrieks awake, but Annette covers her mouth.

Laura ushers Jade and Mariana toward the rear of the room and  
signals them to stay quiet with a finger to her lips.

Raphael continues to pound and pull at the door.

JADE  
What is it?

Laura checks the chamber on her rifle, seeing it loaded. She  
aims the rifle at the door.

LAURA  
Phil.

Phillip looks at Laura.

LAURA  
Get the door.

Phillip looks at the pounding door, then at Laura. He shakes  
his head.

LAURA  
Do it!

Phillip grunts and gets off the machine, carefully making his  
way to the door. He removes the chairs and places a hand on  
the handle, looking at Laura.

Laura signals to hold with a raised hand. Then, she lowers it  
and Phillip opens the door.

Raphael stumbles in, rifle hanging from his shoulder.

Laura lowers her rifle with an abrupt laugh. Everyone else is  
confused as to who Raphael is.

LAURA  
Raphael!

RAPHAEL  
Your rescue party has arrived.

PHILLIP  
InGen?

Raphael looks at Phillip, but does not extend a hand to  
shake.

RAPHAEL  
Yes. Raphael. And you are?

PHILLIP  
Phillip. Also InGen.

Raphael turns to Laura, pointing at Jade and Mariana.

RAPHAEL  
Our intruders?

LAURA  
Two of them. There were more.

RAPHAEL  
Where are they?

PHILLIP  
One was killed.

MARIANA  
Elias.

RAPHAEL  
The rest?

MARIANA  
They ran into the jungle.

Raphael sighs.

RAPHAEL  
In this condition, I fear they may  
be lost.

ANNETTE  
We stay here, then.

LAURA  
Those raptors will be back.

PHILLIP  
How are we leaving this facility?  
The winds will tear us down.

RAPHAEL  
The eye.

LAURA  
What eye?

RAPHAEL  
The eye of the storm. It's due to  
reach us soon.

PHILLIP  
And then?

RAPHAEL  
We run like Hell.

ANNETTE  
We have a child!

RAPHAEL  
Can she run?

ANNETTE  
She's scared.

RAPHAEL  
We all are.

AMBER  
You are, too?

RAPHAEL  
Yes, I am. And there's nothing  
wrong with being scared.

Raphael sits on the floor beside Amber.

RAPHAEL  
It's only natural.

FADE TO:

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION - NIGHT

Everyone is resting.

Phillip is craving a cigarette as he rummages through a lab  
coat.

Mariana is braiding Jade's hair.

Amber is asleep on Annette's lap.

Laura and Raphael are talking in private by a far corner.

RAPHAEL  
I'm not leaving them.

LAURA  
Raphael, they caused this.

RAPHAEL  
They are still people. I'm not an  
executioner.

LAURA  
I'm not asking you to be one. Just  
leave them here.

RAPHAEL  
They'll die!

Amber groans and rolls over, causing Raphael to check his  
vocal volume. He speaks low again.

RAPHAEL  
I signed on with InGen to create  
life, not destroy it.

LAURA  
You're carrying a firearm.

RAPHAEL  
As a last resort.

Laura, slightly frustrated, looks at the people.

LAURA  
We have innocents with us. And  
they're in danger. We have to be  
aggressive.

RAPHAEL  
Laura, you've done well as chief of  
security for us.

Laura scoffs looking at Jade and Mariana.

LAURA  
Yeah, right.

Phillip pulls a note from the lab coat.

RAPHAEL  
The breach was an oversight, yes,  
but not yours.

LAURA  
What are you saying?

RAPHAEL  
I've been thinking. Playing this  
situation over and over in my head.  
It could have all been avoided if I  
didn't vouch for Dennis Nedry.

LAURA  
This isn't the work of one man,  
Raphael.

PHILLIP (O.S.)  
No, it's not.

Laura and Raphael face Phillip whom tosses the note at them.

PHILLIP  
A Dr. Jeff Richards was going to  
smuggle embryo samples.

Laura picks up the note.

PHILLIP  
Using the little girl as a mule.

LAURA  
Son of a bitch.

Phillip addresses Raphael.

PHILLIP  
Jurassic Park and InGen were doomed  
any way you cut it.

Raphael sighs.

RAPHAEL  
BioSyn?

PHILLIP  
Mantah Corps.

Raphael looks at the intruders.

LAURA  
Who?

RAPHAEL  
A new genetics corp. They turned  
down a buy out and then pull this?

PHILLIP  
I'm going to step out for a bit.

LAURA  
You're insane.

PHILLIP  
Listen, I really need a smoke. I'll  
stay by the door.

Raphael chuckles.

RAPHAEL  
Deadly habit.

PHILLIP  
Funny. Just don't let Annette know.

Phillip exits and Raphael looks at the resting people.

RAPHAEL  
We'll be out of here soon.

EXT. INGEN COMPOUND - NIGHT

The storm is raging with near horizontal rain by strong  
winds. Debris flies and litters everything.

Phillip leans on the door to the compound, digging in his  
pockets for his cigarette pack. He pulls out the near empty  
pack, frowning at the few cigarettes left.  
Phillip takes a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag  
and exhaling with relief.

PHILLIP  
I should have stayed in San Diego.

Phillip chuckles to himself, taking another drag.

Thunder rumbles.

Phillip steps away from the door and eyes the tree line as he  
smokes. He notices beyond the trees, in the clouded sky, an  
opening of the eye with moonlight glowing through.

ANNETTE (O.S.)  
So, that's what quitting smoking  
looks like.

Startled, Phillip turns to find Annette standing at the door,  
arms crossed. Phillip tosses the cigarette, already too late.

PHILLIP  
Annette, hey. I --

ANNETTE  
\-- I'm not in the mood for excuses.

PHILLIP  
I'm sorry.

ANNETTE  
Phil...

Annette's voice breaks as she speaks and tears form.

ANNETTE  
Why did you bring me here?

Phillip looks at the eye of the storm.

PHILLIP  
I wanted to... fix things.

ANNETTE  
You can't fix this, Phil. This?  
This is...

PHILLIP  
I know. I know.

Phillip embraces Annette in the rain.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

Cassandra pops a pill from a small silver container, then  
slips the container back into her pocket. She stares at the  
blips of people on the screen.

Neil notices Cassandra take her pill, as he was just tossing  
a pen in the air and catching it, being idle minded.

NEIL  
What's that?

CASSANDRA  
What's what?

NEIL  
The pill.

CASSANDRA  
Sedative. I'm a little... This is  
hard to admit, but my nerves are  
working overtime and --

NEIL  
\-- Just say you have anxiety. It's  
fine.

CASSANDRA  
I have anxiety. Neil, I'd like to  
thank you.

NEIL  
For what?

CASSANDRA  
You could have pulled a 'Nedry'.

NEIL  
Ah, is that what industrial  
espionage is called now? A 'Nedry'?

Cassandra approaches Neil.

CASSANDRA  
Did you know I was hired by John  
Hammond himself?

NEIL  
Never met him. He's just the  
Colonel to my fried chicken. A  
jolly face.

CASSANDRA  
Oh, that's the face of one  
eccentric dreamer. One moment he's  
strict business, then child-like  
wonder the next.

NEIL  
I'd expect that from the guy  
wanting to make Godzilla into an  
alpaca.

CASSANDRA  
He believes in Jurassic Park. In  
InGen's ability to reshape the  
world.

NEIL  
Wait. They're calling it Jurassic  
Park? But the Rex is Cretaceous.

CASSANDRA  
What?

NEIL  
It's going to confuse a shit load  
of kids when they --

The power goes out in the building.

CASSANDRA  
What happened?

NEIL  
I don't know.

Neil picks up his tablet and swipes several screens.

NEIL  
Generators are running. I don't get  
it. Unless a circuit blew?

CASSANDRA  
Where's the breaker?

NEIL  
Downstairs. By storage.

CASSANDRA  
Stay here. I'll check it out.

Cassandra takes a flashlight from the nearby shelves and  
proceeds to exit.

NEIL  
Wait.

Cassandra stops.

NEIL  
I'll go. I know this grid better  
than you do.

Neil stands and approaches Cassandra.

CASSANDRA  
I'm surprised.

NEIL  
Why?

CASSANDRA  
Had you pegged as a chicken.

Neil takes Cassandra's flashlight.

NEIL  
Chickens evolved from dinosaurs.

Neil exits, leaving Cassandra with a smile.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, BASEMENT - NIGHT

The basement of the center are rows of servers, with a door  
leading into a maintenance shed where the breaker resides.

Neil walks down the row, shining the flashlight on servers  
and watching his step.

NEIL  
It's tempting to pull a 'Nedry'.

Neil chuckles reaching the shed. Neil is about to reach for  
the door handle, when the handle wiggles on its own. Neil  
steps back, shining the light on the handle.

NEIL  
Hello?

No response as the handle wiggles. Neil backs away from the  
door.

The door is pushed open into darkness.

Neil is shaking.

Suddenly, several glowing, yellow bead eyes appear. Neil  
shines the light on the beads, illuminating the eyes, to  
reveal six silver TROODONS, small dinosaurs.

Neil slowly walks backward, focused on the Troodons. The  
Troodons slowly inch forward toward Neil, stepping out of the  
shed.

Neil picks up the pace, as do the Troodons.

NEIL  
Yeah, Cassandra's right. I'm a  
chicken.

Neil turns and takes off running out of the basement, chased  
by chirping Troodons. Neil climbs the steps and slips  
briefly, stumbling up the stairs, when a Troodon catches up  
and bites his ankle.

NEIL  
Damn it!

Neil runs up the stairs, reaching the door, exiting and  
slamming it shut on the Troodons.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION - NIGHT

Everyone is prepared to leave. Annette holds Amber's hand as  
Phillip watches the door, unlit cigarette on his lips. Laura  
checks her rifle, as does Raphael. Jade is visibly nervous  
with Mariana comforting her.

RAPHAEL  
Alright, listen up.

Everyone focuses on Raphael as he stands at the door leading  
out.

RAPHAEL  
The eye of the storm is nearly  
here. Now, things are going to get  
intense before and after the eye.  
We need to stay together. And run.  
Fast.

LAURA  
Where are we running to?

RAPHAEL  
Into the Heart of Isla Sorna. The  
trees will provide some cover from  
the winds.

LAURA  
And then?

RAPHAEL  
Cassandra is waiting for us at  
control. We can wait out the storm  
there.

ANNETTE  
You stay close to me, Amber.

RAPHAEL  
Are we clear? Winds die down, we  
run.

The group grows quiet, listening to the raging winds. They  
listen for a minute until the sound of wind fades.

RAPHAEL  
Let's go.

Raphael opens the door to bright moonlight. They all exit.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

Cassandra is anxious in the dark as she takes another pill.

CASSANDRA  
Neil, where are you?

Neil falls through the door, trembling. Cassandra is slightly  
startled and rushes to Neil's aid.

CASSANDRA  
My God! What happened to you? Neil?

Neil convulses as Cassandra tries to hold him down.

CASSANDRA  
Stop. Please!

Neil convulses harder, white foam coming from his mouth.

Cassandra cries.

CASSANDRA  
Neil! Neil! God, somebody help us.

Cassandra weeps, holding an unconscious Neil. Neil's face is  
wet with spit and sweat.

The door handle jiggles, but Cassandra doesn't hear it. It  
jiggles harder that it makes noise enough for Cassandra to  
acknowledge. The handle stops jiggling.

CASSANDRA  
Hello?

Raphael bursts through the door, using his shoulder to ram  
the door.

CASSANDRA  
Raphael?

RAPHAEL  
Cassandra.

Raphael sees Neil.

RAPHAEL  
What happened to him?

CASSANDRA  
He's dying.

Cassandra weeps. Raphael tends to Neil.

Jade and Laura enter next, followed by Amber and Annette,  
then Mariana and Phillip.

LAURA  
Neil!

Laura drops to her knees beside Neil and checks his vitals.

LAURA  
He's still alive. Has a really high  
fever though.

AMBER  
That's daddy's friend.

Laura turns to Amber.

LAURA  
Daddy's friend?

AMBER  
He unlocks the doors.

ANNETTE  
Hey, Amber. How about we sit over  
there while they help him out, huh?

Annette guides Amber to a corner.

Phillip stops midway to Neil and watches Annette sit with  
Amber.

Mariana addresses Laura.

MARIANA  
Check him for wounds. The fever  
could be an infection.

Laura searches Neil's skin for wounds, lifting clothes if  
needed. She sees the bite on his ankle.

LAURA  
Looks like a bite.

Mariana squats beside Neil to get a better look.

MARIANA  
Are there any toxic animals here?

LAURA  
Dilos. But they usually spit.

MARIANA  
The bite wound is too small.

PHILLIP  
I've seen that kind of bite.

LAURA  
Where?

PHILLIP  
On the docks. Little guys. Sleek.

CASSANDRA  
Troodons.

MARIANA  
And they're toxic?

CASSANDRA  
The bacteria in the bite.

RAPHAEL  
God, damn it!

Raphael kicks a nearby trash bin.

LAURA  
What's wrong?

RAPHAEL  
That's what is in your little  
encrypted folder, Cassandra. Right?

LAURA  
What in the hell are you talking  
about?

Jade freaks out.

JADE  
What the fuck is a 'true-dont'!?

LAURA  
Cassandra, what's got Raphael so  
pissed?

Cassandra stares at Neil.

RAPHAEL  
These creatures were removed from  
InGen's specimen list. All  
specimens were to be destroyed.  
Cassandra, why are they here?  
Alive?

A pause.

CASSANDRA  
They were a miracle. Dr. Sorkin  
was... inspired when InGen  
delivered the complete DNA of a  
species.

MARIANA  
Where do you get DNA for an extinct  
animal?

CASSANDRA  
We extracted the DNA from amber.  
But never enough to complete the  
species' genetic sequence.  
Mutation, corruption of genetic  
data, it all needed repairing with  
donor genes. Some creatures lost  
feathers as a result, others  
developed traits.

RAPHAEL  
The Troodons were supposed to be  
destroyed!

CASSANDRA  
Why? They are the perfect clone. I  
was preserving a miracle of life!  
Dr. Wu said --

RAPHAEL  
Henry Wu? What's his stake?

CASSANDRA  
He never told me. Just gave me the  
folder to safeguard.

RAPHAEL  
Where's Dr. Sorkin?

CASSANDRA  
Probably on the mainland by now.

MARIANA  
This man is dying, people!

LAURA  
There has to be something we can  
do.

MARIANA  
We need to lower his fever.

Cassandra doesn't break sight of Neil.

CASSANDRA  
It won't help.

LAURA  
What do you mean?

CASSANDRA  
The Troodon's bite has a 98%  
mortality rate if untreated.

LAURA  
We'll treat it then. Where's -- ?

Neil lets out his final breath before going still.

LAURA  
Neil? Neil!

Laura performs CPR on Neil.

RAPHAEL  
You will burn for this, Cassandra.  
This is your fault!

CASSANDRA  
I accept my culpability.

A moment of silence as Laura looks down on Neil with tears.

LAURA  
You're such an asshole, Neil.

RAPHAEL  
Why the secrets?

CASSANDRA  
Isn't InGen a house built on  
secrets? How many employees at  
Jurassic Park know there's a Site  
B? Or what about the illegal  
genetic work done in San Diego?  
Calling that mess a construction  
mishap.

Phillip steps forward.

PHILLIP  
I hate to say this, but we're still  
not out of the jungle. Where are  
the Troodons?

CASSANDRA  
Neil was in the basement trying to  
restore power.

PHILLIP  
Are they contained?

No response from Cassandra.

Raphael sighs.

RAPHAEL  
We need to contain them.

PHILLIP  
Exactly.

JADE  
I thought we were safe. Wasn't that  
the point of coming here?

RAPHAEL  
I was mistaken.

PHILLIP  
I'll go check the basement. Try to  
restore power if I can.

RAPHAEL  
I'll go with you.

Phillip pauses to look toward Annette, taking a long look of  
her trying to keep Amber from panicking.

RAPHAEL  
She's a good with kids.

PHILLIP  
She wanted kids.

RAPHAEL  
And?

PHILLIP  
And I ruined our marriage.

Laura stands and approaches Raphael.

LAURA  
I think I should go with Phillip.

Raphael lowers his voice so just Laura and Phillip can hear.

RAPHAEL  
Just because I show mercy does not  
make me a fool. Those two are still  
BioSyn spies. And I lost faith in  
Cassandra. Phillip and I can handle  
a couple Troodons.

Laura sighs.

LAURA  
I know I'm going to regret it. Get  
out of here before I do.

Raphael picks up a flashlight and rifle as Phillip walks  
toward Annette and Amber. He overhears them talk as he nears.

AMBER  
Daddy wanted to impress Uncle  
Danny. Told me he'd get me a  
'little foot'.

ANNETTE  
It's not your daddy's fault.

Phillip approaches Annette.

PHILLIP  
Hey, Anne.

Annette looks at Phillip.

ANNETTE  
Hey.

PHILLIP  
I'm gonna go check on the power.  
See if we can get the lights on.

ANNETTE  
Alone?

PHILLIP  
Raphael is coming with me.

ANNETTE  
Good.

PHILLIP  
Yeah.

ANNETTE  
Yeah.

A moment, then Phillip turns to walk away.

ANNETTE  
Phil?

Phillip stops and turns.

PHILLIP  
Yeah?

ANNETTE  
Be safe.

Phillip smiles.

PHILLIP  
I love you.

Annette smiles back.

ANNETTE  
I love you, too.

Phillip leaves them as Annette goes back to talking with  
Amber.

Phillip takes the flashlight and rifle from where Raphael got  
his.

RAPHAEL  
Ready?

Phillip cocks the rifle.

PHILLIP  
Not really.

RAPHAEL  
Good. Neither am I.

Phillip and Raphael exit the control room.

Cassandra stands and stares at the blank screen once  
depicting the human presence with dots on a map.

Jade walks up to Mariana.

MARIANA  
I think BioSyn should go back to  
tech. I'll let Dodgson know when I  
resign.

JADE  
You're leaving BioSyn?

MARIANA  
I expected dinosaurs. Not this.

Mariana looks over to Cassandra, fixated on the blank  
screens. She sees Cassandra's smirk.

MARIANA  
Shit.

JADE  
What?

MARIANA  
Preservation of life. But which  
life to preserve?

JADE  
I still don't follow.

Mariana walks from Jade toward Cassandra, whom observes the  
blank screens.

MARIANA  
Cassandra?

Cassandra doesn't break sight of the screens.

MARIANA  
How smart are your dinosaurs? The  
Troodons?

Cassandra looks at Mariana.

CASSANDRA  
Why?

MARIANA  
Because I feel you're holding back.

Cassandra gives a coy smile.

CASSANDRA  
Isn't creation beautiful?

MARIANA  
What are they walking into?

CASSANDRA  
Henry knew that the bred Troodons  
weren't compatible with the other  
animals. Too smart. Too toxic. He  
had me ship the unhatched eggs to  
Nublar before InGen moved to  
eradicate them.

MARIANA  
You're getting a scary look in your  
eye.

CASSANDRA  
I've been doing everything in my  
power to protect our investments.  
For InGen and from InGen. No one is  
going to harm them.

MARIANA  
And that's my cue.

Mariana storms to get a flashlight and rifle, then proceeds  
to exit. Laura sees Mariana.

LAURA  
Where are you going?

MARIANA  
They're walking into a trap. The  
boys are restoring power. I'm going  
hunting.

LAURA  
I'll go with you.

MARIANA  
You stay to watch...

Mariana tilts her head at Cassandra.

MARIANA  
Make sure she doesn't go postal.

Cassandra remains fixated on the screen.

CASSANDRA  
These animals will thrive.

LAURA  
Don't die.

MARIANA  
I'd be one less problem that way.

Mariana exits.

Laura stares at Cassandra, fixated on the screens.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, BASEMENT - NIGHT

Phillip and Raphael cautiously navigate the maze of servers,  
checking every nook for a stray Troodon.

RAPHAEL  
My circle of trust. It's nearly  
vanished.

PHILLIP  
Where do I stand in that?

RAPHAEL  
I have you watching my back with a  
loaded rifle.

Phillip chuckles.

RAPHAEL  
Do you know how much money is at  
stake with Jurassic Park?

PHILLIP  
A couple million?

RAPHAEL  
Billions. Hammond funneled so many  
resources into that park. If it  
fails, InGen will go bankrupt.

PHILLIP  
So, is InGen going to sweep this  
mess under a rug?

RAPHAEL  
The guests Hammond had on Nublar  
signed NDAs. Employees there and  
here did the same. The trespassers  
will have to go through our lawyers  
to get a peep out. That leaves...

PHILLIP  
Annette.

RAPHAEL  
Do you think she'll talk?

PHILLIP  
She just wants to go home.

RAPHAEL  
But will she talk?

A pause.

PHILLIP  
And if she does?

RAPHAEL  
Expect to hear from InGen.

A Troodon chirps from a dark recess.

RAPHAEL  
Hear that? Tread softly.

Phillip and Raphael reach the dark recess to discover a low  
air vent forced open. Phillip shines a light on the vent.

RAPHAEL  
Son of a bitch.

PHILLIP  
So much for containment.

A Troodon chirps from the vent, scurries further into the  
vent, until met with a savage Velociraptor snarl. Silence  
then after.

PHILLIP  
That sound. Raptors.

RAPHAEL  
How'd they get inside?

PHILLIP  
How will we get out?

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, HALL - NIGHT

Mariana slowly follows the dark hall into the center,  
cautiously observing for any sign of a Troodon. She holds her  
rifle ready at her shoulder, though she is inexperienced.

MARIANA  
Come out, come out.

Glass breaks from a lab down the hall. Mariana freezes.

MARIANA  
Phillip? Raphael?

A heavy scurrying in the lab.

Mariana approaches the entrance slowly. She stops at the  
threshold and takes a breath before turning the corner.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, LAB - NIGHT

The dark lab is a wide space heavy with research equipment,  
walls lined with graphs and charts comparing dinosaur  
species.

Mariana enters carefully, sticking to the wall. She stops and  
listens.

A raspy breath emits from behind a counter. It's a Raptor.

Mariana aims the rifle in the direction of the sound and  
waits.

MARIANA  
Come out, you little mother...

The Raptor, Cera, raises her head over the counter with a  
snarl.

MARIANA  
Fuck me.

Cera leaps on the counter, making her presence well known,  
and calls out to her companion.

Mariana backs out of the room slowly as Cera hops off the  
counter towards Mariana.

Mariana reaches the door and is about to open it when the  
handle jiggles. The door opens to reveal Beth, her snout a  
foot from Mariana's face.

Mariana tries to not scream as she backs into the center of  
the lab. She starts to whimper as Beth moves into the lab,  
pushing toward Mariana. Cera circles toward Mariana's rear.

Mariana aims the rifle at Beth, clearly crying and shaking.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, HALL - NIGHT

Mariana's rifle echoes a gunshot in the hall followed by a  
fierce screech from the Raptors, then Mariana screaming in  
pain.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, BASEMENT - NIGHT

The gunshot echo reaches the basement, calling for Phillip  
and Raphael's attention.

RAPHAEL  
Gunshot. Upstairs.

Phillip and Raphael rush out of the basement as Phillip yells  
out his worries.

PHILLIP  
Annette!

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

Cassandra is still fixated on the monitors.

Laura is seated with a rifle resting on her lap, watching  
Cassandra.

Jade is sitting with Amber and Annette, trying to keep her  
mind preoccupied. Amber is drawing with pencil on a piece of  
paper. It's a depiction of her father being disemboweled by  
three Raptors.

Jade notices the carnage on the page.

JADE  
This girl is gonna need therapy.

AMBER  
What?

ANNETTE  
The lady doesn't mean it.

JADE  
I do mean it. Hell, I'm going to  
need therapy. If we survive.

ANNETTE  
Listen, what's your name again?

JADE  
Jade.

ANNETTE  
Jade. This girl has been through  
the worst of it. Let her be a kid  
for a while, yeah?

JADE  
Wishful thinking.

Raphael and Phillip barge into the room, guns at hand and  
breathing hard, for they ran to the Control Room.

Annette looks at Phillip. Cassandra breaks her stare with the  
monitors and slowly turns to face the returning men.

ANNETTE  
Phil! I'm so happy you made --

CASSANDRA  
\-- Were the animals killed?

Annette is offended by the interruption.

Phillip and Raphael lean their rifles on the wall as they  
enter.

RAPHAEL  
They found a way. They're in the  
vents.

LAURA  
Shit.

Cassandra turns back to the screens.

RAPHAEL  
That's not the bad news.

LAURA  
Toxic Troodons free inside this  
building isn't bad news?

RAPHAEL  
There's, uh...

PHILLIP  
Raptors. Inside.

LAURA  
How?

PHILLIP  
I don't know.

Amber mutters.

AMBER  
Daddy showed them how to open  
doors.

ANNETTE  
What?

Annette looks at Phillip.

ANNETTE  
We need to lock the place down!

LAURA  
With what power?

ANNETTE  
Such an advanced facility, and  
there's no generator? An alternate  
power source?

RAPHAEL  
I caught a glance at the backup  
generators outside. The storm  
winds, the debris, it destroyed  
most of them.

Laura stands and wipes her brow of sweat, staring down on a  
still Neil. Phillip notices Laura's mournful expression.

PHILLIP  
Are you okay?

Laura ignores Phillip and picks up a flashlight and rifle.

The rest of the group are silent as Laura checks the rifle,  
then slings it over her shoulder.

RAPHAEL  
What are you doing?

LAURA  
I babysat while you failed  
containing them. Your turn to watch  
the psycho.

RAPHAEL  
I'll go with you.

LAURA  
You'll slow me down.

RAPHAEL  
Fine! The Troodons are expendable,  
but don't harm the Raptors. InGen  
has a lot of research and money  
invested --

Laura steps up to Raphael.

LAURA  
\-- I don't answer to InGen. Not  
anymore.

RAPHAEL  
Use tranquilizers then.

LAURA  
Christ! You're no different than  
Cassandra, are you?

Laura removes a lethal round from the rifle's chamber and  
holds it up for Raphael to see.

LAURA  
This is what I'm using. I'm not  
containing them. I'm terminating  
them. If you don't like it, sue me.

Laura loads the round back into the rifle and proceeds to  
exit.

Phillip rushes to pick up his rifle and flashlight to follow  
Laura.

ANNETTE  
Phil! Where are you going?

PHILLIP  
Protecting the person I care most  
about.

ANNETTE  
Laura?

Phillip stops and makes eye contact with Annette.

PHILLIP  
You.

Annette smiles slightly.

Phillip follows Laura out of the room.

Cassandra speaks while looking at the monitors.

CASSANDRA  
Not going with them, Raphael?

RAPHAEL  
I'm not leaving you by yourself.

Raphael looks at the blank monitors as he approaches  
Cassandra.

RAPHAEL  
What are looking at?

CASSANDRA  
This black mirror shows our fate.

RAPHAEL  
There's nothing mystical here,  
Cassandra. Power's out and the  
animals are taking control of the  
island. You're in shock.

CASSANDRA  
Do you see people? On the screens?

A pause as Raphael glances at the monitors.

RAPHAEL  
They show no one on the island.

CASSANDRA  
That's right. Because we're already  
dead.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, LAB - NIGHT

Laura and Phillip enter the lab, rifles ready. The lab is a  
disaster of torn pages, broken glass, and streaks of blood.  
There's a long, deep gash on a wall.

Laura stops in the center of the room and inspects her  
surroundings as Phillip lowers his rifle and inspects a  
nearby streak of blood.

LAURA  
They're gone.

PHILLIP  
Whose blood is this? Raptor?

Laura sees a pool of blood coming from behind a counter.  
Laura approaches the counter and peeks around it. Her eyes  
grow wide.

PHILLIP  
What you got over there?

LAURA  
It's... Mariana.

PHILLIP  
How bad?

LAURA  
They ripped her apart.

PHILLIP  
Shit.

Laura walks away from the mess, toward the exit, with a  
shocked look on her face.

PHILLIP  
What now?

LAURA  
Raptors aren't here. We keep  
hunting.

Laura exits. Phillip is tempted to see Mariana's remains, but  
decides against it to follow Laura.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CAFETERIA - NIGHT

The cafeteria is a large hall with tables and benches. On the  
far end is a station for food and purchases. Over the  
cafeteria, a skeleton of a TYRANNOSAURUS REX hangs.

Laura enters the dark cafeteria with flashlight on, shining  
it on everything. Phillip follows as he bangs his defective  
flashlight against his thigh, the light flickering.

Laura stops several feet in. Phillip, not paying attention,  
bumps into Laura.

LAURA  
Be ready.

PHILLIP  
Damn flashlight is --

Laura shushes Phillip and turns off her flashlight. She  
readies her rifle. Observing Laura, Phillip turns his  
flashlight off.

PHILLIP  
(whispering)  
Raptors?

Laura sniffs the air.

LAURA  
The smell of rot and meat.  
Possibly.

Laura moves into the cafeteria, weapon ready. Phillip stays  
close, rifle lowered.

A ladle falls off a hook and strikes the floor with a loud  
CLANK. Laura and Phillip freeze.

LAURA  
Stay here. Watch my back.

Phillip readies his rifle, aiming it toward Laura as she  
cautiously investigates the ladle, turning behind the food  
station.

Laura stops, aiming the rifle low.

LAURA  
Hello, my friend.

Laura fires a loud round downward, at the creature she saw.  
Phillip flinches.

PHILLIP  
Warn me next time!

LAURA  
One Troodon down.

Troodons scamper in the dark all around the pair.

PHILLIP  
I think you pissed them off.

Troodons run out of the darkness one at a time, nipping at  
the heels of Phillip and Laura, as they try to avoid the  
Troodon jaws.

LAURA  
Kill them all!

Phillip and Laura open fire at the Troodons as they appear,  
Laura striking most of them dead as Phillip misses all but  
one.

A moments of silence as the pair stand in a mess of Troodon  
corpses and gun smoke. No more scampering.

Laura stares with wide eyes at the cafeteria entrance, door  
wide open. At the door, Ace stands strong.

LAURA  
Not good.

Laura reloads as Phillip's inexperience causes him to fumble  
his ammunition.

Ace slowly walks into the hall, claws clacking on the floor.  
She stops and taps her long middle claw.

PHILLIP  
Why isn't she attacking?

Laura cocks her rifle.

LAURA  
She knows we are not easy prey.

Laura aims the rifle at Ace and Ace takes a step back.

LAURA  
Take her down before she calls the  
others.

Laura fires a round, striking Ace in the chest as she tries  
to retreat. Ace stumbles and shrieks loud, then calls for the  
other Raptors with a bellow. Ace kicks on the floor.

Laura cocks the rifle for a fresh round and walks up to Ace.  
She aims the rifle at Ace's eye.

LAURA  
Phil, leave.

PHILLIP  
What? You'll die if I --

LAURA  
\-- You're a lousy shot and a  
liability.

PHILLIP  
I'm not leaving you.

Laura fires into the Ace's eye, killing her with a yelp.

LAURA  
The others will be here any moment.  
Go and protect Annette.

PHILLIP  
That's why I'm here!

A Raptor calls out from outside the cafeteria.

LAURA  
Then, get ready. This won't be  
easy.

PHILLIP  
I think we can handle two Raptors.

The Troodons scampering return in the darkness, then stop.

LAURA  
They're back.

PHILLIP  
Where?

Phillip inspects the darkness, when yellow eyes shine in the  
dark, frightening Phillip.

PHILLIP  
There!

Phillip points at the eyes as Laura faces them.

LAURA  
We don't have enough ammo.

PHILLIP  
What do we do?

Laura looks around the food service area, seeing a carving  
knife. She grabs the knife and hands it to Phillip.

LAURA  
Use this to keep them at bay. I'll  
pick them off with --

A Raptor, Beth, with an open gunshot wound on her chest,  
enters the hall. Beth stops at the body of Ace, sniffing her.  
Beth calls to Cera.

LAURA  
Change of plan.

PHILLIP  
What's the plan?

LAURA  
We pray I don't miss this shot. 

PHILLIP  
You can't be serious!

Beth shrieks and rushes at Laura, as Laura aims the rifle.  
Laura fires and Beth dodges with a leap onto a nearby  
counter. Beth towers over Laura as Cera enters the hall with  
a glance at Ace.

Laura cocks the rifle and is about to aim, when Beth pounces  
on Laura. Laura uses the rifle to push back Beth's jaws, as  
Beth flails her long claws, cutting up Laura's lower body.

Phillip grasps the blade and starts hacking at Beth's back,  
Beth shrieking, but still fighting. Beth's back is bloody.  
Beth strikes Phillip with her tail, sending him stumbling  
back onto the floor.

Phillip watches Laura fight off Beth as Cera enters,  
observing the struggle.

Suddenly, a lone Troodon hops out of the dark and chirps,  
gaining Cera's attention.

Beth stops fighting to look at the brave Troodon.

Laura tries to crawl out from under Beth.

Two more Troodons jump out of the dark. Cera takes a step  
back and Beth leaves Laura be as she backs off.

Phillip watches in awe.

PHILLIP  
They're scared of them.

LAURA  
Kill them!

Phillip snaps out his awe and aims his rifle at Beth. He  
pulls the trigger and the rifle jams.

LAURA  
Shoot her!

PHILLIP  
My gun, it broke!

LAURA  
Unjam it!

Phillip cocks the rifle for a fresh round, taking aim once  
again as Laura is clear enough to get to her feet beside  
Phillip. She staggers as her legs and torso are cut and  
bloody. She snatches the rifle from Phillip.

LAURA  
Like this.

Laura aims the rifle at Beth's head, when Beth notices the  
threat from Laura. Beth leaps onto a table when Laura fires,  
bullet striking below Beth.

Six more Troodons hop out. Cera backs out of the hall. Beth  
calls out to Cera, but Cera doesn't respond.

Laura cocks the rifle to fire again when Phillip puts a hand  
on the barrel to lower her aim.

LAURA  
What are you doing?

PHILLIP  
The Raptors. They're afraid.

LAURA  
I'm taking the shot!

PHILLIP  
Hold on.

More Troodons appear, surrounding Beth on the table.

Beth calls for help, looking for an opening. Seeing a spot  
open, Beth leaps over the mass of Troodons onto the blank  
spot, which is covered in broken glass. Beth slips and tries  
to recover, as the Troodons rush to her.

Laura lowers her rifle as she and Phillip both watch in awe.

The Troodons bite and nip the fallen Beth as she tries to get  
to her feet. Beth is heavily injured.

Beth gets up and stumbles toward the exit, the toxins taking  
effect. She stops at the threshold and looks back at Phillip  
and Laura, then the Troodons, limping out of the hall.

The Troodons turn their attention to the humans, clustered in  
a group.

Laura raises her rifle at the mass.

Phillip looks around the hall for a way out, when he sees the  
hanging T-Rex skeleton.

PHILLIP  
Laura.

LAURA  
What?

PHILLIP  
Above them.

Phillip points at the skeleton hanging over the Troodons.  
Laura understands what Phillip means. Laura aims the rifle at  
the skull's hooks for sustaining wires.

Laura fires, striking the skull.

The Troodons flinch.

Laura fires again, one of the wires comes undone, the skull  
falling slightly. One more shot and the second wire snaps,  
the skull falling several feet as some Troodons move out of  
the way, others crushed by the smashing skull.

Five Troodons are left standing.

Laura picks off what she can, shooting two Troodons dead as  
the other three rush into the darkness.

Laura breathes hard as she lowers the rifle.

LAURA  
Good call.

PHILLIP  
We're not done yet.

Phillip helps limping Laura out of the cafeteria.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, HALL - NIGHT

Phillip holds injured Laura as they walk down the dark hall,  
rifles shouldered. Phillip uses Laura's flashlight.

In the dark ahead, there is a heavy, labored breathing.

Phillip and Laura slow their pace as Phillip shines the light  
on the source of the sound.

In the center of the hall, Beth lies on her side, heavily  
poisoned by the Troodons. She can barely see, breathe, or  
move.

Phillip and Laura stand over Beth. Laura looks at the  
bleeding bite wounds. Laura takes her rifle and aims the  
rifle at Beth's eye. Laura sees the bleeding bite wounds on  
the barely conscious Raptor.

Laura shoulders her rifle and limps ahead. Phillip follows.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - NIGHT

Laura enters the control room to a sight of chaos.

Raphael is arguing with Cassandra. Jade is crying as Amber  
also cries into Annette's arms.

RAPHAEL  
I'll see you in a prison cell!

CASSANDRA  
I did my job! I saved these --

RAPHAEL  
\-- At what cost? Think of the dead!  
Look at Neil!

LAURA  
What the hell is this?

Raphael and Cassandra part ways. Cassandra looks at Neil as  
Raphael tries to calm.

LAURA  
Really? Now?

Raphael sees Laura's wounds.

RAPHAEL  
You're bleeding!

LAURA  
Raptor.

RAPHAEL  
Jesus! I'll help you dress those  
wounds.

LAURA  
In a moment.

ANNETTE  
Where's Phil?

Phillip enters the room, rifle shouldered.

Annette stands with Amber, Amber wiping her tears. Annette  
runs to Phillip and embraces him.

PHILLIP  
Nice to see you, too.

ANNETTE  
I was so worried.

Laura leans on a computer console.

LAURA  
Listen up! We have one loose Raptor  
and a few Troodons left in this  
building. If we can eliminate them,  
we should be safe in here.

RAPHAEL  
Where are they?

LAURA  
Troodons keep to the vents. The  
Raptor? Could have fled. But I'm  
not counting on that.

ANNETTE  
We have a kid with us.

LAURA  
I want you, the girl, Cassandra,  
and the remaining trespasser to  
hide out in the conference room.  
Barricade the door.

Cassandra looks into Neil's closed eyes.

CASSANDRA  
I'm staying right here. Site B is  
my ship. I'll go down with her.

Cassandra faces Raphael with a shaky smile.

CASSANDRA  
I have a confession.

RAPHAEL  
Save it.

CASSANDRA  
Grant me a final wish.

RAPHAEL  
You're not dying here tonight.  
You're going to pay for --

CASSANDRA  
BioSyn is here because of me.

RAPHAEL  
What? What are you saying,  
Cassandra?

Cassandra walks to the weapons rack as she speaks.

CASSANDRA  
An anonymous contractor offered  
Henry, Laura, and I unrestricted  
research and resources in exchange  
for information on InGen projects.

RAPHAEL  
Like the park.

CASSANDRA  
More than that. The manufacturing  
of extinct animals. Of our genetic  
research. Of our islands.

Cassandra picks up a live ammo pistol.

RAPHAEL  
They're here... Because of you?

Cassandra faces Raphael with a smile, gun at her side.

CASSANDRA  
Hammond screwed up. As Henry said,  
'with all this genetic power, all  
John sees are petting zoos'. Laura  
and I, we were creating with Henry  
an... Ark. To save InGen when  
Jurassic Park failed. To save these  
creatures from euthanasia.

RAPHAEL  
What convinces you Jurassic Park  
will fail?

CASSANDRA  
Do you not see the kingdom burning  
around us?

RAPHAEL  
You allowed Dennis Nedry's attack  
on our Isla Sorna systems? You  
killed us!

CASSANDRA  
Not my intention. I'm sorry.

RAPHAEL  
You're not staying on this island.  
You're going to --

Cassandra aims the gun at Raphael, cocking the hammer.

Laura reacts by picking up her rifle and aiming at Cassandra  
in a flash.

LAURA  
Gun down! Now!

CASSANDRA  
I'm not going to prison. You and  
me? We die. Here. Tonight.

RAPHAEL  
This is madness!

LAURA  
No one else dies, Cassandra.

Cassandra starts to weep.

LAURA  
Okay, she's lost it.

CASSANDRA  
You said it, Raphael. My hands?  
Red. Yours too. It's our fault!  
It's fair we should die with our  
creations.

Cassandra's gun goes off, shooting Raphael in the chest.

CASSANDRA  
It... went off.

Laura shoots Cassandra in the head.

Amber and Jade scream.

Cassandra drops the gun and collapses.

Raphael stares at his wound, growing weaker as he falls to  
his knees. Laura limps in a hurry to Raphael's aid, kneeling  
beside him.

LAURA  
Raphael...

RAPHAEL  
It's just a wound. I'm fine.

LAURA  
No, you're bleeding too much.

RAPHAEL  
One hell of a night, right?

LAURA  
Damn you, Cassandra.

RAPHAEL  
The fear. We all have it. It was  
just too much for her.

LAURA  
Just don't die. Please.

RAPHAEL  
Not tonight.

Raphael coughs up blood.

Laura calls out to Phillip.

LAURA  
Phil, your shirt!

Phillip approaches Raphael, removing his button security  
shirt, wearing an undershirt. He gives Laura the shirt. Laura  
uses it to put pressure on the wound, moving Raphael's hand  
on the cloth.

LAURA  
Keep pressure on it.

Raphael struggles to laugh.

LAURA  
What's so funny?

RAPHAEL  
I should have put you in charge of  
Site B. You were my first choice.

LAURA  
Why didn't I get the job?

RAPHAEL  
Hammond owed Cassandra.

LAURA  
Poor choice.

Raphael tries to laugh but the pain is too much.

RAPHAEL  
Yeah, poor choice.

Laura looks up at Phillip.

LAURA  
He's in bad shape. I am too.

PHILLIP  
What do you need?

LAURA  
Protect them. Annette. Amber and  
the intruder.

PHILLIP  
How? I can't even shoot --

LAURA  
\-- Stop doubting yourself, Phil.  
There's about three Troodons left.  
Maybe a Raptor. You're armed.

Phillip looks over at Annette and the other two girls.

LAURA  
You're their only hope.

Phillip looks down at Laura.

PHILLIP  
Right. Where do I start?

LAURA  
Look for signs. Track them.

PHILLIP  
I'm no hunter.

LAURA  
Try.

Raphael releases his final breath. Laura shakes him slightly.

LAURA  
Raphael?

She shakes Raphael a little more before letting him rest. She  
checks Raphael's pulse.

LAURA  
He was brave. An honest face for  
InGen.

Phillip walks to the gun rack, grabbing a fresh rifle, a  
handgun, and a field knife. He secures the handgun and knife  
on his clothing, slinging the rifle over his shoulder. Then,  
Phillip grabs handfuls of ammo and shoves them into his  
pockets.

Annette watches Phillip get ready, excuses herself from  
Amber, leaving her in Jade's care, and stands. She walks over  
to Phillip.

ANNETTE  
You're actually doing it?

PHILLIP  
We need to secure the building.

ANNETTE  
You're not scared?

PHILLIP  
Terrified. Aren't you?

ANNETTE  
Yeah. I'm scared you won't come  
back.

Phillip looks Annette in the eye. He places his hands on her  
shoulders.

PHILLIP  
Annette, I'm coming back. After I  
destroy those animals. I'm coming  
back.

Annette, to Phillip's surprise, embraces Phillip. She sobs  
into his shoulder.

ANNETTE  
I love you, Phil. You're an  
unreliable bastard, but I still  
love you.

PHILLIP  
I love you too, Annette. I always  
have loved you.

Annette pulls away from Phillip's shoulder, wiping her face.

PHILLIP  
I don't want to be the same guy to  
you. I can be better. Be the man I  
promised I was.

Annette breaks a smile and sniffles. She playfully nudges  
Phillip on the shoulder with a fist.

ANNETTE  
Just don't you die. You're still my  
best friend.

Phillip loses his smile.

PHILLIP  
I was hoping we could be...  
Something more? Like before.

Annette loses her smile too.

ANNETTE  
Phil, too many lies. Secrets. But  
I'm still your friend. And... Who  
knows?

PHILLIP  
So, there's a chance?

ANNETTE  
Come back to me alive. That's all I  
want. You're a good man, Phil.

Phillip smiles with hope. Annette returns the smile.

PHILLIP  
No better woman out there than you,  
Annette. I'll be careful. Nothing  
to worry --

As Phillip turns to walk away from Annette, he slips on a  
stray bullet on the floor. He quickly regains his balance,  
looking over his shoulder at Annette.

PHILLIP  
See? Careful.

The joke causes Annette to smile slightly as Phillip exits  
the control room, grabbing a flashlight on his way out.

Annette watches Phillip leave, still worried.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, HALL - DAWN

In the dark, Phillip carefully walks the hall, flashlight in  
one hand and handgun in the other. He's looking for anything  
strange.

Phillip steps on something wet. She shines the light on his  
foot and moves his foot out of the way to reveal fecal  
matter.

PHILLIP  
Crap.

Phillip is about to scrape the feces from his shoe on a  
nearby chair when he realizes something.

Phillip shines the light on the floor ahead to reveal several  
little piles of feces.

PHILLIP  
Definitely the Troodons. Follow the  
shit brick road, I guess.

Phillip follows the feces, careful not to step in any.

The feces trail stops halfway down the hall.

PHILLIP  
Damn.

Phillip shines the light on the hall walls. He illuminates a  
portrait of JOHN HAMMOND, in a fine suit, leaning on his  
trademark cane.

Phillip spits on the portrait.

PHILLIP  
These are your monsters.

A Troodon scurries further down the hall. Phillip shines a  
light, only to find a lone feces pile.

Phillip approaches the pile, light focused on it as well. He  
stops a foot from the pile and inspects the area with the  
light. In the wall up ahead is a forced vent.

PHILLIP  
Bingo.

Phillip readies the handgun, light on the vent, and  
approaches it slowly.  
Once at the vent, Phillip listens for any signs. Not a sound.  
Phillip squats to look into the vent with the light. He is  
shocked by what he sees.

Out of scraps of bloody clothes, including Mariana's, a nest  
has been made containing small Troodon eggs.

PHILLIP  
But... They're female. How?

Phillip is about to leave the nest, when he gets an idea.

PHILLIP  
Not these animals.

Phillip opens fire on the eggs until they're all destroyed.  
Satisfied, Phillip stands and continues down the hall.

PHILLIP  
Vent should lead to...

Phillip shines the light on an upcoming door.

PHILLIP  
Here.

Phillip walks up to the door, looking at the name plaque. It  
reads: "P. LUDLOW; LL.M". Phillip enters.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, LUDLOW'S OFFICE - DAWN

Phillip enters the dark ample office lined with books and  
framed degrees.

Phillip finds the center of the office, a scaled model of  
JURASSIC PARK SAN DIEGO. NOTE: As seen in THE LOST WORLD:  
JURASSIC PARK (1997).

PHILLIP  
No shortage of bad ideas here.

Phillip investigates the wall with photos. There is a photo  
of PETER LUDLOW with Hammond in front of a barebones  
VISITOR'S CENTER on Isla Nublar. NOTE: This Visitor's Center  
is less finished than featured in JURASSIC PARK (1993).

Phillip approaches the desk on the far side of the office.  
There is a locked journal on the desk. Phillip puts the  
flashlight on the desk, facing the exit, and picks up the  
journal.

PHILLIP  
InGen won't walk away from this  
nightmare.

He looks on the desk for a tool, deciding on a sophisticated  
letter opener. Phillip tries to force the lock with the  
letter opener to no avail.

Phillip sets the journal on the edge of the desk, placing the  
handgun on the desk as well, and climbs on. He wedges the  
letter opener into the space behind the lock. Phillip puts  
one foot on the journal and places all his weight on that  
foot. With the other foot, he brings it down hard on the  
letter opener. The letter opener breaks but the lock is  
forced open.

PHILLIP  
Phillip, you're a genius.

Phillip picks up the journal and is about to read it, when  
the three Troodons chirp behind him. Phillip recognizes the  
chirp and freezes.

PHILLIP  
Phillip, you're a moron.

Phillip eyes the handgun on the desk and slowly reaches for  
it. The Troodons move up, claws clacking against the floor.  
Phillip freezes and they stop. Phillip remains motionless.

Suddenly, the Troodons rush at the desk. Phillip reacts by  
grabbing the handgun and jumping off the desk, over the  
Troodons. He bolts for the exit, Troodons chasing.

Once through the door, Phillip turns around and opens fire on  
the Troodons, killing two, before shutting the door. Phillip  
falls to the floor to catch his breath.

PHILLIP  
You... You mother... I made it!

Phillip lets out a laugh as he gets to his feet. He realizes  
he's still holding onto the journal, but left the flashlight  
behind. He looks down both ends of the dark hall, not being  
able to see.

PHILLIP  
Damn it, the flashlight.

A Raptor, Cera, hisses down the hall.

PHILLIP  
Double damn it.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - DAWN

Amber is crying as Jade tries to calm her. Amber has seen  
much death. Jade is in shock, but not enough to ignore Amber.

Annette is wrapping gauze on Laura's wounds. Laura tries to  
ignore the pain.

ANNETTE  
You think he's okay?

LAURA  
Phillip? Yeah, of course.

ANNETTE  
Are you just trying to make me feel  
better?

LAURA  
Those are very dangerous animals  
he's dealing with. Deadly. But, I  
see how much Phillip loves you.  
He'll fight through them, all for  
you.

ANNETTE  
He is a bit crazy.

Annette smiles.

LAURA  
May I ask you something?

ANNETTE  
What is it?

LAURA  
Why are you so pissed at Phillip?

Annette sighs.

ANNETTE  
He's an habitual liar. Unreliable.  
Keeps secrets.

LAURA  
Those things aren't permanent. Ever  
consider couple's therapy?

ANNETTE  
We're not one of those couples.

LAURA  
Annette, therapy is for everyone.  
Not just for 'those couples'.

ANNETTE  
It won't help with us.

LAURA  
How do you think I keep from  
breaking down working here? Site B  
has over two hundred animal related  
accidents every year. Usually  
around five deaths in the same time  
frame. But I don't feel guilty like  
I once did. It helps.

ANNETTE  
All those deaths and no one is onto  
InGen?

LAURA  
Site B mainly employs South  
Americans to avoid the lawsuit  
happy States.

ANNETTE  
That is evil.

LAURA  
That is InGen.

Annette stands.

ANNETTE  
Try not to move around much.

Annette walks away from Laura.

ANNETTE  
And consider leaving InGen. They're  
as dirty as BioSyn.

Laura chuckles.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, MUSEUM - DAWN

The InGen compound has a miniature museum displaying InGen's  
history with artifacts and photos. There is a skylight, but  
it's covered in debris, keeping the morning sun out.

Phillip carefully enters the museum. Not being able to see,  
he feels the walls.

Cera snarls to Phillip's left, and he spins to face her.  
Nothing more happens. Phillip feels his gun, checking the  
safety. He aims it before him and is ready to fire.

Another snarl and Phillip fires in that direction. Silence.  
Another snarl and Phillip fires! A shriek and Phillip tries  
to fire, but the clip is empty. Phillip tosses the gun and  
prepares his rifle.

As Phillip pulls the rifle from his shoulder, Cera pounces  
toward Phillip with a shriek.

Phillip reacts by ducking, only to be struck by the claw on  
the cheek, knocking him down and causing him to shoot the  
skylight. The glass shatters, debris and glass falling on  
Phillip.

There is now faint morning sunlight and rain flowing through.

Phillip gets to his feet, reloading as he stands. He looks  
around the museum for Cera, but the museum looks devoid of  
her. Phillip touches the heavily bleeding wound on his cheek.

Phillip spits blood.

PHILLIP  
Where are you?

Silence.

A shriek behind Phillip as Cera rushes at him. Phillip spins  
on heel to aim at her, but Cera is too fast to target.

Phillip jumps out of the way instead, getting whipped in the  
face by the tail. The strike is powerful enough to cause  
Phillip's nose to bleed and to knock the rifle from his  
hands.

Phillip gets his bearings, looking at his immediate  
surroundings for the rifle. He sees it several yards away.  
Phillip is about to break for the rifle, when Cera pounces on  
it.

PHILLIP  
You know guns, don't you? Very  
clever.

Phillip unsheathes the knife on his person. He holds it  
firmly.

PHILLIP  
Leave us. Go.

Cera cocks her head, as if listening.

PHILLIP  
We'll be gone soon. Just leave us.

Cera steps forward. Phillip steps back. Tears are forming on  
Phillip's eyes.

PHILLIP  
Please, leave.

Cera bears her teeth at Phillip.

Lightning flashes. Thunder.

Cera prepares to pounce. Phillip readies the knife.

PHILLIP  
I warned you.

Cera pounces and Phillip dives under the pounce, barely  
missing the claws. Phillip turns and lunges at Cera before  
she lands. As Cera turns, Phillip dives to her side, impaling  
the knife in her ribs.

Cera shrieks and pulls away, causing the knife to cut her  
further. She uses her body weight to push Phillip, knocking  
him over, pulling out the knife. Cera staggers away from  
Phillip as he scrambles to his feet.

Cera looks at her wound.

PHILLIP  
Hurts, don't it? Want more?

Lightning and thunder.

Cera snarls.

Phillip wipes his brow of rain.

Cera takes a step toward Phillip. Phillip responds by  
stepping forward himself. Cera stops and takes a step back.

PHILLIP  
Leave. Go!

Cera takes another step back as Phillip advances. She snaps  
her jaws at Phillip.

Phillip readies his body to jump at Cera, displaying clear  
aggression toward Cera.

PHILLIP  
Go!

Phillip releases a stressed scream followed by lightning and  
thunder. Cera lowers her head in submission. She takes  
several steps backward, then turns tail and runs out of the  
room.

Phillip stands shaken. He breathes hard.

PHILLIP  
I didn't think... What just  
happened?

A Troodon, the last Troodon, runs by in a flash, nipping at  
Phillip's ankle. Phillip pulls his leg away in pain. He looks  
at his wound, recognizing it for what it is.

PHILLIP  
Shit.

INT. NORTH SECURITY CENTER, CONTROL ROOM - DAWN

Annette moves the bodies out of view from Amber. She is  
clearly stressed and concerned.

Jade and Amber are huddled together, asleep. Laura watches  
Annette pensively.

ANNETTE  
I don't understand why Phil's  
taking so long.

Annette finishes moving the current body, Raphael, and stands  
up straight, crossing her arms. Laura looks at Annette.

LAURA  
You love him, but don't want to be  
with him. You pull him in and push  
him away. Keep repeating how he  
lies, yet every action he's taken  
has been an honest one. What's the  
real story?

ANNETTE  
What?

LAURA  
I'm chief of security and you look  
guilty of something.

Annette laughs nervously.

ANNETTE  
You're crazy.

LAURA  
There's something you're not  
telling him, isn't there?

Phillip barges into the room, drenched in sweat, eyes wild,  
grasping the knife and journal firmly in his hands. Laura and  
Annette face Phillip as Jade is awoken. Amber remains asleep  
for the moment.

ANNETTE  
Phil!

PHILLIP  
They're coming!

Phillip's loud scream after the declaration is one of agony,  
which makes Jade scream in terror as Phillip collapses and  
throws himself on the floor, as if being swarmed. Jade's  
scream awakes Amber to her own screaming.

Annette and Laura rush to Phillip's aid. Annette holds  
Phillip down as Laura inspects his body for wounds. Phillip  
screams in agony.

PHILLIP  
Please! Get them off!

Annette is crying.

ANNETTE  
Phillip, what's happening? Talk to  
me.

PHILLIP  
They're inside! Help! Help!

Laura finds the bite on Phillip's ankle.

LAURA  
Annette. The bite.

Annette sees the bite on Phillip's ankle. She breaks down.

ANNETTE  
Do something. Help him!

LAURA  
I don't know how.

Annette cries into Phillip's chest as Phillip himself starts  
to calm, his breathing slowing.

ANNETTE  
Please, don't die, Phil.

Phillip convulses violently, causing Annette to scream. Then,  
Phillip goes completely still.

ANNETTE  
Phillip!

Annette shakes him violently. Phillip doesn't respond.  
Annette closes her eyes and gently lays him down.

ANNETTE  
I love you, Phil.

AMBER (O.S.)  
Annette!

Annette opens her eyes to see the last Troodon standing at  
the entrance, ready to claim her meal.

Laura tries to move for a weapon, but the Troodon reacts by  
moving forward.

The Troodon stops to sniff the air. She faces Amber and  
snarls. The Troodon moves toward Amber. Amber and Jade  
scream.

ANNETTE  
Stop!

Annette wipes her eyes as the Troodon responds by stopping.

LAURA  
Annette, what are you doing?

ANNETTE  
It's smart, right?

The Troodon steps toward Annette.

ANNETTE  
All the lives lost. Not just human.

LAURA  
They're animals.

ANNETTE  
Why do I feel it understands us?

Annette crawls toward the Troodon, over Phillip's body.

LAURA  
Annette, you're insane!

ANNETTE  
It wants Phillip. Destroyer of its  
clan.

Annette holds out a hand for the Troodon, feet from it.

ANNETTE  
You're the last of your kind on  
this rock, aren't you?

LAURA  
Get away from it!

ANNETTE  
(to Troodon)  
You're just as scared to die as I  
am. Yet...

The Troodon approaches Annette, sniffing her fingers.

Laura moves for a nearby rifle.

ANNETTE  
(to Troodon)  
You still wish to die.

As Laura picks up the rifle and takes aim, Annette grabs the  
Troodon by the neck and strangles the creature. Annette snaps  
the Troodon's neck, holding position for several seconds.

Laura lowers the rifle and limps toward Annette.

LAURA  
Christ, Annette! Are you insane!?

Annette drops the limp Troodon.

ANNETTE  
You were right about me. There was  
something I didn't tell him.

LAURA  
What was it?

ANNETTE  
Before I left the mainland... I  
took a pregnancy test.

LAURA  
Are you...?

Anette smiles with tearful eyes and nods.

LAURA  
Oh, my God.

AMBER  
What?

JADE  
Annette's gonna be a mommy.

Amber stands and runs to Annette, embracing her. Annette  
strokes Amber's hair as she watches Phillip.

LAURA  
Hold on. Listen.

Silence in the room.

LAURA  
No winds. I think the storm passed.

Jade let's out a sigh of relief as she stands.

LAURA  
We're still on this island. But the  
storm has passed.

JADE  
What do we do now?

LAURA  
Only thing keeping us grounded was  
the storm. We fly our asses out of  
here. There's a sheltered helipad  
in this building.

JADE  
Wait. There is? Convenient.

Laura picks up a rifle and flashlight.

LAURA  
We get on a chopper and report to  
Isla Nublar.

Annette sees the journal in Phillip's grasp.

JADE  
Why Nublar?

LAURA  
Hammond's there. He'll know how to  
handle this.

JADE  
You mean cover it up?

Laura stops.

ANNETTE  
No one is covering anything up.

Laura and Jade cease their arguing to face Annette as she  
kisses her lips and touches Phillip's face. Annette picks up  
the journal.

ANNETTE  
Why would Phil hold on to this? He  
was dying and he never let this go.

Laura looks at the journal.

LAURA  
That's Peter Ludlow's.

ANNETTE  
Who?

LAURA  
Legal for InGen.

AMBER  
Uncle Danny hates him.

ANNETTE  
This could be evidence, right?

JADE  
Can we please talk about this on  
the chopper? Away from the  
dinosaurs?

Annette takes one last look at Phillip and nods at Laura,  
talking Amber's hand.

LAURA  
This way.

Laura exits the room, followed closely by Jade, with Annette  
and Amber last.

INT. INGEN COMPOUND, HELIPAD - DAWN

The helipad is covered with a semi-dome, and is in excellent  
condition. An InGen branded helicopter rests in the center of  
the room.

At the end opposite of the entrance there is a chain operated  
shutter.

Laura enters, then signals the others to enter.

Amber walks up to the helicopter.

JADE  
Let's just get in and --

AMBER  
\-- How are we getting out?

JADE  
What?

Amber points at the shutter.

AMBER  
It's closed.

LAURA  
No power to open it.

Frustrated, Laura limps to the shutter. She grabs the chain  
and, with much pain, tries to open it.

ANNETTE  
Jade and I will do it. You can  
watch Amber.

Annette and Jade take Laura's place, Annette passing Laura  
the journal.

The shutter is opened by Annette and Jade to a flood of  
sunlight. Amber shields her eyes. Annette and Jade catch  
their breath.

JADE  
Now, what?

ANNETTE  
We push the chopper out.

Annette and Jade push the helicopter into the open, with  
Laura and Amber following.

Laura collapses slightly.

ANNETTE  
Laura?

JADE  
Are you okay?

LAURA  
I will be when I'm in that chopper.

EXT. INGEN COMPOUND - DAWN

Outside is bright as clouds have moved on. There is debris of  
equipment and flora tossed about, but enough clearing for the  
helicopter to be pushed out by Annette and Jade.

INT. HELICOPTER - DAWN

Laura sits in the cockpit with Jade as passenger. Laura preps  
the helicopter.

Annette sits in the passenger's bay with Amber. Annette is  
reading the journal.

JADE  
We made it! Feels good. Right,  
girls?

LAURA  
After a few pain killers...

Jade sees Annette reading.

JADE  
What does the journal say, Annette?

ANNETTE  
Money. Big ideas. Lots of Hammond  
envy.

Annette turns the page and two lists fall on her lap.

ANNETTE  
And lists. Two lists.

She unfolds one.

JADE  
Lists of what?

ANNETTE  
They're species list drafted by Dr.  
Henry Wu.

JADE  
I fail to see...

LAURA  
He developed the cloning process.  
All this is his monster.

JADE  
Oh.

ANNETTE  
One list... this list, it's InGen  
approved.

Annette looks at the other list.

ANNETTE  
But this one...

Amber peeks at the list.

AMBER  
What's a Spinosaurus?

LAURA  
I'm having a long conversation with  
John Hammond when we get to Nublar.

Laura makes the helicopter ascend.

When the helicopter is yards in the air, a T-Rex roars in the  
trees.

Amber screams. Annette embraces Amber.

ANNETTE  
It's okay. We're in the air. We're  
safe now.

Laura pulls the helicopter away from the compound, toward  
Isla Nublar, climbing altitude away from the Rex.

The Rex bursts through the trees, frightening several  
PTERANODONS from under the canopy, toward the helicopter.

Jade sees them.

JADE  
Laura? Dino-birds!

Amber screams as Laura pulls right to dodge one.

LAURA  
I'm going to climb higher! Hold on!

JADE  
Get us out of here!

Laura pulls higher, away from the Pteranodons, but some see  
prey, following the helicopter.

Amber squeezes Annette with eyes tightly shut. Annette does  
the same with Amber.

FADE TO BLACK.

INT. HELICOPTER - AUDIO ONLY

NOTE: This scene is black screen with only audio playing.

A crash of metal and an alarm going off in the helicopter.

Amber and Jade scream.

ANNETTE (O.S.)  
Hold on to me, Amber!

LAURA (O.S.)  
They're tearing us apart! I can't  
hold it steady!

Pteranodons shrieks.

More metal crashing.

LAURA (O.S.)  
I see an island up ahead! I'm gonna  
try to land -- !

Metal crashes and glass breaks.

JADE  
Pull up! Pull up!

ANNETTE/LAURA  
Oh, shit!

The helicopter crashes.

EXT. ISLA MUERTA, JUNGLE - DAY

Laura is hanging from a branch by her seatbelt, which has  
been torn from the helicopter.

Jade is lying out on the wet ground, covered by debris.

Annette is by the smashed and burning helicopter wreck. A  
lone Pteranodon stuck in the mangle of metal.

The journal lies in the fires of the wreck, slowly burning.

Amber is missing.

Laura comes to. She unbuckles the seatbelt without thought  
and falls through several branches, beside Jade. Laura groans  
as she rolls over, facing Jade.

LAURA  
Jade? You alive?

Jade coughs.

JADE  
Ouch.

Laura and Jade slowly get to their feet. Laura sees Annette  
by the wreck.

LAURA  
Annette?

Annette coughs and gets to her feet.

LAURA  
You okay?

ANNETTE  
When is any of this okay?

Annette notices Amber is missing.

ANNETTE  
Where's Amber?

Laura and Jade realize that Amber is nowhere to be found. The  
three stagger around the crash site, yelling out for Amber  
repeatedly.

ANNETTE/JADE/LAURA  
Amber! Amber!

The Earth shakes with a THUNDEROUS FOOTSTEP!

The women freeze.

ANNETTE  
I thought we got off Sorna.

FOOTSTEP!

LAURA  
We did. This is Isla Muerta.

FOOTSTEP!

Jade sees a dinosaur footprint puddling water in the ground.

JADE  
There's three dinosaur infested  
islands?

FOOTSTEP!

The puddle water vibrates.

LAURA  
There shouldn't be.

A SPINOSAURUS ROARS in the jungle!

The three women face the trees in unison.

Birds and Pteranodons fly out of the canopies.

FADE OUT.

THE END.


End file.
